Ai wa Keizoku
by Kiwok
Summary: Anak di keluarga Uchiha terdiri dari 4 pemuda tampan. Eh, salah. 3 pemuda tampan dan 1 pemuda manis. Uchiha Sasuke-si bungsu-tahun terakhir di SMP yang menjadi objek ke-overprotectiv-an kakak kakaknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dua laki laki yang hendak memiliki Sasuke sebagai kekasih? Ho... hadapi dulu kakak kakak Sasuke! Pair : AllSasu (?), NaruSasu, NejiSasu, or NaruGaa (?) RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Holla~ aku author yang baru didunia per-fanfic-an. Ini fanfic pertama yang ku publis di ffn. Maaf kalau jelek ya. Aku sebenernya silent reader yang berkembang menjadi author. Nggak tahan pingin ikutan bikin fic juga XD. Dan aku cinta pairing NaruSasu.

Silahkan baca ^o^9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ai wa Keizoku © Kiwok**

**Warning : BL content! Crack Pair (maybe :3), AU, OOC akut, Typo menyebar luas!**

.

Jika sedikit menjauh dari kawasan pusat kota Konoha yang terkenal ramai tiap waktu, cobalah menerobos salah satu perumahan elit di pinggir kota yang agaknya sepi. Kita patok sebuah rumah minimalis yang cukup luas dengan dinding rumah dominan biru muda, dan-oh jangan lupakan di tembok pagarnya yang tertera ukiran 'Uchiha'.

Pagi ini tepatnya, keluarga Uchiha yang terdiri dari 4 anggota anak tampan memulai aktifitasnya-tanpa kedua orang tua mereka yang telah tiada-.

"Kapan kau bangun, Sai-nii? Mau berlagak seperti badak pagi hari ini, heh?!"

Pagi yang heboh. Dengan seruan sarkastik.

"Bangun atau ku buang semua alat melukismu!" masih dengan suara cempreng yang sok galak dari Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu di keluarga ini. "Sai-nii!" ia menarikpaksa selimut yang menutupi wajah sang kakak.

"ng… Berisik Sasuke." Sai menggeliat. Ia mengumpulkan roh yang asih tercecer sebelum bangun seutuhnya. "Kenapa tak membangunkanku dengan lembut serta kecupan manis, hmm?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sasuke menimpuk kakaknya dengan bantal terdekat, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Diruang makan, Shisui Uchiha sang kakak sulung sedang menyesap kopinya serta sepiring roti tawar dengan misis seres disampingnya. "Kau yakin akan sekolah hari ini?"

Sasuke segera duduk dimeja makan dan cepat mengambil roti tawar serta tomat yang disediakan disana. "Tak usah berlebihan. Aku sudah sehat." Ujarnya kalem.

"Kadang ucapan tidak sesuai dengan apa di rasakan, Sasuke-chan." Sebuah suara menimpali di belakangnya. Sasuke cepat menoleh dan mendapati Itachi Uchiha membawa kotak bento, dan langsung diserahkan pada adiknya.

"Aku hanya demam. Dan jangan panggil aku –chan." Sungut pemuda dengan model rambut—ah, sepertinya mainstream sekali mencirikannya—pemuda yang memakai seragam tersohor Konoha Junior High School itu.

"Aha? dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal?" timpal Itachi.

"nggak sengaja kena asma."

"dengan wajah pucat pasi?"

"ketularan anemia tetangga." Jawab Sasuke asal.

"dengan—"

"Berisik, Itachi-nii! Aku bilang, aku baik baik saja!" Geram Sasuke emosi sambil menggigit roti isi irisan tomatnya dengan sadis. Gelak tawa oleh Shisui selaku pria yang menyaksikannya adik bungsu serta adik dibawahnya itu berdebat. Ia menepuk kepala Sasuke, "Kau menanggapi Itachi debat, hanya akan membuat kau berakhir dengan bibir doer. Sudahlah, habiskan makananmu lalu berangkat sekolah."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul pada Shisui, kemudian mendengus kesal untuk Itachi.

"Aaah! Maaf telat! Sarapanku masih ada, kan?!"

"Sai, kalau kau bangun telat dari kami, jatah makanmu akan kubuang." Sindir Shisui yang menyodorkan sepiring sarapan untuk adik keduanya.

"Iya-iya. Eh, Ita-nii membuatkanku bekal kan? Kau belum pilih kasih terhadapku kan?" Ujar Sai penuh harap pada Itachi. Pemuda bergaris di sekitar mata itu mendengus, "Tak ada. Bahan untuk bento hanya cukup satu porsi dan itu untuk Sasuke. Kalau besok mau kubuatkan, nanti siang belanjalah."

"Geez… menyebalkan." Sai menggigit roti sarapannya tanpa selera. Untungnya uang sakunya cukup banyak untuk jajan dikantin. Tapi tetap saja mengantri dan berdesak-desakkan dikantin itu menjengkelkan dan keburu lapar.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke beranjak dari bangkunya. Dengan langkah kalem mengambil ransel yang ia taruh di ruang keluarga.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu, baka! Aku baru saja makan 2 roti! Dasar!" Sai terburu buru menghabiskan makanannya.

"Siapa suruh bangun telat." Ejek Sasuke yang sudah berjalan teras rumah untuk memakai sepatu.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Ah.. nggak apa-apa. Jangan pulang terlalu sore."

"Hn? memang kau akan pulang siang hari ini?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Entah, di kampus sedang banyak acara."

"Hn, lalu Shisui-nii?"

"Jam kantor selalu pulang diatas jam 6 sore, adik pintar." Kalimat sindiran dari Sai. Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Cerewet."

wokwokwok

Jarak sekolah Sasuke dengan rumahnya sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh. Ya, memang tak jauh. Tapi tetap saja membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai kelasnya, apalagi Sasuke adalah tipikal orang yang kalem dan kurang suka berlari—catat.

Menaiki bus? Ah tunggu, pertanyaannya kurang lengkap. Menaiki bus yang sesak akan manusia manusia sok sibuk? Maaf, Sasuke masih suka udara sehat. Apalagi sudah banyak kejahatan kendaraan umum.

Naik motor dan ngebut hingga hanya butuh kurang dari 5 menit sampai sekolah? Oh plis. Itu banyak debu untuk terhirup pemuda berambut spiky night blue itu, asma nya bisa kambuh dan Sai akan kena rajam oleh kedua kakaknya. Salahkan Sai juga yang nggak modal helm dua.

Naik mobil bersama Itachi dan Shisui? Itu ide yang sangat bagus. Tapi, arah tujuan kedua kakak tertuanya jauh bertolak belakang. Jadi Sasuke memilih jalan kaki dan Sai yang tak tega membiarkan adiknya jalan sendirian—hei, meski Uchiha itu terkenal garang tapi untuk Sasuke, meraka akan berpikir ia adalah gadis yandere.

"Sampai disini," Sasuke bergumam.

"Kenapa, otouto?" Sai tersenyum penuh makna.

"Gerbang SMA-mu belok kesini, kan? Sana! Aku duluan." Sasuke hendak meneruskan langkah kakinya yang tinggal 20 langkah lagi sampai di SMP Konoha.

"Aaa…" Sai meraih lengan Sasuke, mengajaknya untuk masih berkomunikasi langsung. Sasuke mendengus, "apa lagi? Ini udah hampir bel masuk."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Mendekat kemari." Sai member kode. Sasuke kontan mendekatkan telinganya—naluri adik penurut.

CHU~P

"BA—BAKA! SAI-NII BAKAAA!" Sasuke berteriak tertahan. Wajahnya putihnya kontas memerah. Murid murid SMA Konoha disekitar memekik terkejut—termasuk para Fujoshi yang kesenengan. Sedangkan Sai sudah lari kencang memasuki area sekolahnya. Sasuke yang dilihat banyak orang segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju SMP Konoha.

wokwokwok

"Gaara brengsek! Membiarkanku nyasar dihari pertamaku sekolah disini. Lihat saja kalau ketemu!" pemuda berambut pirang jabrik menggerutu berkali-kali. Iris biru cemerlangnya menyapu pemandangan gedung sekolah barunya-SMP Konoha. "ruang kepala sekolah dimana sih!?" misuhnya kembali dengan mata meliar melihat papan penunjuk ruangan di sekolah itu. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang berjalan santai didepannya.

"Aduh!" Pemuda pirang itu memekik, segera memasang matanya dengan benar. "Gomenasai! Hontouni gomenasai! Aku nggak sengaja. Ma-af—"

Seseorang yang ditabrak membalikkan badannya, matanya langsung memandang pemuda pirang yang masih memohon maaf. "Berisik." Ucapnya datar. "Lain kali pasang matamu yang benar kalau berjalan, dobe."

Pemuda pirang itu kontan berjengit, persimpangan siku muncul didahinya. "Apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri bersifat angkuh. Lagipula, aku punya nama! Naruto! Ingat itu, dasar teme!"

"Sasuke," sanggah pemuda yang ditabrak, wajah putih susuhnya menatap langsung wajah Naruto yang memandangnya sebal. "Aku juga punya nama." ia lalu berbalik badan menuju kelasnya.

"Eh, tunggu!" Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke, hingga dihadapi wajah yang mengernyit kesal. Pikiran Naruto kemudian melayang. _Siapa orang ini? Dia gadis yang menyamar menjadi laki laki kah? Atau.. _

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu. Menggelikan. Dan cepat lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, maaf." Sadar perlakuan bodohnya, Naruto melepas tangannya dilengan Sasuke. "kau kelas berapa?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Sombong banget! Aku hanya bertanya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian menjawab dengan dingin. "kelas 3-1."

"Hah? Uso!" Naruto menyanggah cepat, pupilnya melebar. "Kau? Kelas 3?!"

"Kau mau bilang tinggiku tak pantas untuk ukuran SMP kelas tiga, huh?"

"Hahaha.. aku nggak bilang begitu. Kau yang bilang loh~" Naruto tertawa.

"Usuratonkachi! Dobe! Baka! Aho!" Sasuke memandang kesal, matanya berkilat. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia meninggalkan Naruto menuju kelasnya dengan langkah cepat. Naruto masih terkekeh ditempat, disaat bersamaan pemuda dengan rambut merah bata menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?"

Naruto menoleh, "Gaaraaa!" ia langsung merangkul pemuda yang menyamparinya. Pemuda pirang itu meringis, "Tadi aku kesal padamu," sungutnya dengan gaya bocah.

"Apasih? Aku bilang tunggu didepan gerbang! Jangan keluyuran. Maaf kalau telat, kau tahu kalau aku mandi harus gantian. Apalagi Temari-nee yang perlu luluran sejam."

Naruto tertawa, kemudian mencubit pipi kiri Gaara, "waktu aku datang ke kota ini kan sudah kutawari agar serumah denganku. Kaunya nggak mau." Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Aku takut mengganggu. Lagipula, bibi Kushina pasti repot dan keberisikan kalau ada tamu sepertiku." Timpal Gaara yang mengantar Naruto hingga ke kantor kepala sekolah. Naruto memutar bohlam sapphirenya, "biang berisik itu si Kyuubi, bukan kau Gaara. Lagipula, kapan aku dengar kau berisik? Ah, kecuali kalau kau sedang ceramah tentang pentingnya makan makanan bergizi dan bukan ramen. Hahaha…" pemuda pirang itu langsung membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah seenak jidat.

"Aku dengar semua ucapanmu." Didalam ruangan itu seorang pemuda dewasa versi Naruto namun berambut jabrik lebih panjang memasang senyum maut. "Aku rasa aku belum bilang kau adik yang nggak tahu diri,"

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu, idiot." Sahut Naruto simple.

"Untuk hari ini belum."

"20 detik yang lalu kau sudah mengatakannya."

Kyuubi menahan urat jengkel didahi karena sebuah deheman keras menginterupsi 3 pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ini hari pertamamu sekolah Naruto, kapan kau sopan sedikit?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Kemudian mendekati pria tua berambut putih dengan senyum uhukwibawa. "Kakek makin lama makin mesum."

"Naruto…" Gaara mendesis ngeri.

"Oh ya, kapan kakek lanjut nulis buku Icha Icha? Di Suna buku kakek jadi hiburan nomor satu duda duda yang nggak bisa nikah lagi, loh." Naruto terkekeh.

"Aaaah~ aku memang nggak bisa memakai topeng didepan cucuku ini." Pria tua itu tiba-tiba tertawa kencang. Menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto penuh sayang.

"Kek, aku dikelas mana?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

"Kau kelas 2-2, sekelas dengan Gaara." Sahut pria tua itu tersenyum lebar, Gaara tersenyum senang.

"Ng.. kalau loncat kelas jadi 3-1 boleh?" Naruto nyengir lima jari yang membuat matanya menyipit sempurna. Kyuubi menjitak keningnya langsung. "Kau pikir kau murid jenius yang seenak udel bisa loncat kelas?"

"Berisik! Aku kan cuma tanya! Lagian bukan nanya ke kamu!" Naruto menyahut sarkas.

"Sudah hentikan! Kalian kalau debat nanti dirumah saja. Sudah mau bel masuk." Sang kakek menyanggah, "Gaara, kau kekelaslah duluan. Naruto akan diatar kekelas dengan wali kelas nanti." Gaara mengangguk mengerti, ia menunduk sopan kemudian keluar ruangan. Kakek tua itu masih menatap cucunya dengan malas, "Kyuubi, aku sudah selesai bicara padamu, segeralah berangkat kuliah. Dan kau Naruto!" Pemuda pirang yang ditunjuk spontan kaget. "Kenapa, kek?"

"Kemarikan kupingmu."

Naruto menurut, ia mendekatkan telinganya untuk dibisiki sesuatu. Lalu hingga seperkian detik ia mememik. "Kakek mesum! Mana mau aku jadi perantara cewek cewek montok yang kakek sukai disini! NGGAK SUDI!"

PLAK.

Pukulan telak dikepala.

"Aku sengaja berbisik kau malah teriak. Bocah bodoh!"

Naruto meringis kesal. Setelahnya, Jiraiya—sang kakek telah mengajaknya bertemu Iruka, wali kelas 2-2.

Wokwokwok

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu melirikan matanya, mendapati sekawanan atau bisa dibilang anak buahnya menghampiri ketika ia memasuki kelas untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Kau baru masuk sekarang? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Lee pemuda berambut hitam kinclong dengan suara gelegar. Ck, Sasuke selalu membenci keadaan bising terutama yang disebabkan oleh mulut. Dan pemuda berambut spiky itu hanya menjawab dengan gumamanya.

"Sasuke, duduk denganku." Suara baritone khas menyeletuk, Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menghampiri sosok suara tersebut.

"Waktu itu aku hendak menjengukmu, dan semua kakakmu mengusirku. Apa itu etiket seorang Uchiha?" semprot Hyuuga Neji—teman sebangku Sasuke—dengan kalem.

"Kau salah. Yang benar, etiket seorang Uchiha adalah tidak memperlihatkan keadaan lemah kepada siapapun selain keluarganya," tanggap Sasuke santai. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas. "Lagipula aku sudah bilang kan, aku nggak suka dijenguk. Aku yang menyuruh nii-san mengusirmu." Tidak ada kata maaf, begitulah Uchiha jika tidak merasa salah.

Neji menghela nafas, kemudian tangan besarnya meraba dahi Sasuke. Pemuda spiky nungging itu hanya diam dibegitukan sambil tangannya membuka lembar buku—sudah biasa. Ya, sudah biasa jika pemuda Hyuuga itu menyentuh dan bahkan mengecup pipi sang bungsu Uchiha. Hal seperti itu di zaman sekarang sudah lumrah. Tapi hanya sebatas itu yang Neji dapat. Itupun sudah dengan izin resmi seluruh kakak Sasuke dengan berbagai tes yang (agak) gila.

"Kalau masih sakit nanti ke UKS saja," ujar Neji ramah dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah paham materi pelajaran hari ini sampai mana?"

"Hn."

"Nanti istirahat makannya jangan sembarangan ya,"

"Hn."

Neji mendesah lalu tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku rindu gumaman itu seminggu ini?"

Sasuke mengerjap kemudian menatap Neji jengah, "Bohong." Ia mencibir, "Kau selalu menelponku tiap hari dan aku selalu memberikan kata spesialku itu." Tambahnya ketus.

"Tetap beda kalau tidak melihatmu langsung."

Sasuke memutar manik matanya.

"Yo!" sebuah seruan lagi, ah tidak, banyak seruan. "Kukira kau akan absen lebih dari ini Sasuke." Inuzuka Kiba menyeringai sambil mendekati Neji dan Sasuke.

"Makin hari kulitmu makin bening Sasu, menyebalkan! Aku yang sudah sering perawatan saja masih agak kusam." Sasuke melirik kesal gadis berambut dicepol dua yang memandangnya kagum. "Mandi saja dengan cet putih kalau badanmu ingin putih. Lagipula, berhenti menatap iri tubuhku."

Gadis itu tertawa.

"Tenten benar loh, Sasu-koi. Oh ya, kau harus tahu sikap Neji waktu kau sakit dan nggak bisa dijenguk. Dia seperti—"

"Hentikan ocehanmu Ino!" Sela Neji dengan wajah padam. Sasuke tersenyum maklum.

"HYAAAA! Sasuke senyum!" Kelas langsung heboh. Pemuda Uchiha itu sweetdrop.

Lee si rambut mangkok mengacak rambut nungging Sasuke dengan gemas, "Kalau mau senyum lihat situasi, ganteng. Kau bisa membuat kaca kelas pecah dengan seruan gadis gadis."

Sasuke mendecih dan menepis tangan Lee dari kepalanya, "Kalian kapan bisa berbicara dengan normal sih? dasar makhluk berisik," Sasuke menyender ke kursi. Ia memijit pelipisnya dengan dongkol. Serta merta Neji menangkap bahu Sasuke, kemudian membawa kedekapan.

"Neji, lepaskan." Ujar Sasuke datar. Ia meronta kemudian memandang wajah pria perambut panjang itu dengan jengah, "Kita bukan siapa-siapa. Ingat." Tegasnya datar. Membuat segerombolan orang terdekat cengar cengir nggak jelas. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum pasrah. "Aku nggak akan nyerah."

"Terserah kau."

Dan seorang gurupun datang ke kekelas 3-1.

Wokwokwok

"Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Uzumaki-san, masuklah…"

Pagi itu Hatake Kakashi yang biasanya ngaret akut datang beberapa menit setelah bel masuk dan memberikan pengumuman tentang adanya makhluk baru di kelas 2-2.

"Hai'! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku pindahan dari Suna dan mulai menetap disini untuk seterusnya. Yoroshiku nee!" ujarnya pemuda itu dengan senyum tiga jari. Semua murid dikelas 2-2 kali itu memperhatikannya. Terpikat. Entah oleh apa yang berada dalam diri Naruto dengan rambut pirang jigrak, kulit caramel kenyal dan dengan tiga garis tipis dimasing masing pipinya.

"Baiklah, dudukmu di… samping Sabaku-san."

"Hai'." Naruto segera menuju kesebelah bangku Gaara yang disarankan Kakashi.

Wokwokwok

"Ini, ibuku membuat bekal dobel, yang ini untukmu." Ujar Gaara dengan datar yang menyerahkan sekotak bento berbungkus kain oranye. Kali itu istirahat pertama sedang berlangsung.

Naruto mengerjap, "Serius ini untukku Gaa-chan? Syukurlah! Aku nggak usah ngantri dikantin." Naruto menerima bento itu dengan rusuh. Gaara merengut, "aku tak suka kau panggil –chan."

"Nggak apa apa kan? Kita kan, sepupu. Lagipula wajahmu imut."

Gaara diam. Ekspresi datar. Tak ada semburat sama sekali di wajah porselennya, namun dadanya hangat serta senang.

"Hari ini Uchiha-senpai masuk sekolah, kau tahu?!"

"Nani? Nani? 'Chiha-kun masuk sekolah!? Dimana kau melihatnya? Aaaah.. aku belum melihatnya hari ini."

"Di di gerbang masuk tadi. Makin hari makin tampan ya!"

"Ah.. dari pada tampan Uchiha-chan itu lebih daripada manis!"

"Ah iya bener bener! Kau sudah lihat saat ia tersenyum? Dan.."

"SUDAAAH! Aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Dan dia senyum ke—"

"Hyuuga-senpai!" Gosipan para gadis dikelas 2-2 menggema dengan nyaring dan berakhir dengan menyebut nama seorang senior mereka. Naruto jelas mendengar obrolan itu dan menatap Gaara dengan penasaran. "Kau tahu apa yang diomongin mereka, Gaara?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengunyah bentonya perlahan, lalu menelannya dengan anggun, "tahu." Jawabnya kalem.

"Uchiha itu.. Uchiha Sasuke kan? Aku tadi bertemu dengannya sebelum bertemu kau." Naruto bercerita. "Dia cewek atau cowok sih?"

Gaara menatap sweetdrop, "Kau lihat dia pakai rok Naruto?" sahutnya sarkas.

"Ck, bukan begitu. Bisa saja kan, dia cewek yang menyamar menjadi cowok seperti di dorama Hana Kimi?"

"Ini bukan sinetron, plis."

Naruto mendelik gemas. "aku bilang dorama."

Gaara mendengus pasrah, "Terserah. Arti tersiratanya, kau mau bilang dia cantik, huh?"

"Ng.." Naruto bimbang, pandangannya terarah pada sudut meja tempat ia makan, detik berikutnya menatap Gaara sembari nyengir. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Kau mau membantuku Gaara?"

Bungsu Sabaku itu merasakan keadaan tak enak, ia menatap Naruto sendu. "Uchiha-senpai itu.." jeda seperkian detik, "ia sudah ada yang punya. Lupakan saja."

Naruto mengerjap. Masih dengan wajah tampan namun terkesan idiot, "Dengan yang namanya Hyuuga itu?"

Gaara diam. Matanya menatap kotak bento yang sudah kosong. Hembusan nafas terdengar kemudian pemuda itu mengangguk. "Mungkin,"

=:End of chapter 1:=

**Kiwok : Ng, Hallo... apakah fanfic ini jelek? Apakah lumayan? Apakah bagus? #banyaknanya# Hehehe.. Kalau bingung sama pairingnya, aku juga bingung nentuin pair di chapter ini. Tapi tenang aja, akan berakhir NaruSasu kok. Eh tapi, kalau tanggapan untuk fic ini jelek jelek, sepertinya aku angkat tangan#DOR!  
**

**Yappari, fic ini terbit karena para author dengan fic kece yang memancingku untuk buat ini. Jadi mohon REVIEW nya yaaa. Tulis komentar para reader sekalian biar aku bisa tahu fic ini akan berlanjut atau tidak. Douzo~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

YATTAAA… tanggapan untuk fic ini rata rata positif. Makasih banyak ya untuk yang sudah me-review \^,^/ Aku minta maaf! Sangat minta maaf kalau chap kemarin BANYAK sekali typo. Waktu aku baca ulang ff ku, aku menemukan 2 kesalahan fatal. Gaara bukan teman masa kecil Naruto. Tapi sepupu jauh Naruto. Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto yang terakhir seharusnya bukan 'Neji' , tapi 'Hyuuga'. Kan gadis gadis nyebutnya Hyuuga. Huft~ maafkan author abal abal ini ya. Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan kok. Okeh, langsung aja chap 2 nya!

* * *

**Naruto by ****Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ai wa Keizoku **** by Kiwok**

**Pair(s) : Pokoknya disini Sasuke jadi Uke**

**Warning! BL, YAOI, Typo, AU, OOC, dll**

**.**

**.**

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto serta Gaara menoleh ketika melihat rombongan teman sekelas mendekat. Membuat renungan diantara si pirang dan si merah buyar.

"Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Kau disuruh mengisi angket pilihan ekskul." Ujar pemuda berambut nanas dengan malas sambil menyerahkan selembaran kertas. "Kumpulkan sepulang sekolah pada wali kelas."

Naruto menerimanya dengan riang. Pemuda pirang itu memang ramah dan popular, auranya bisa membuat teman sekelas datang mengerumuni. Ini pertama kali untuk Gaara dikelilingi banyak orang dan membuatnya canggung serta sumpek sementara sang pirang masih cepaka cepiki dengan ceria.

"Naze, Sabaaku-san? Wajahmu kaku begitu. Nanti tampannya hilang lho." Celetuk gadis berambut pink, teman berambut merahnya menimpali, "Nggak apa-apa tampannya hilang, asal masih tetap imut." jawdrop untuk Gaara.

Naruto lantas tertawa. "Makanya punya wajah itu jangan terlalu kaku!" ucapnya dengan mengacak gemas surai merah sepupunya. "Temani aku keliling sekolah ini, yuk. Aku bosan di kelas."

Gaara mengangguk langsung. Setelah mengucap permisi dengan ramah pada teman temannya, mereka kemudian keluar kelas.

Wokwokwok

"Kakak bodoh." Gumam Sasuke dengan datar. Neji yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kanjinya setelah sang guru keluar beberapa menit yang lalu menatap Sasuke bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Itachi-nii membawakanku bento tidak dengan minuman. Itu namanya bodoh kan?" Sasuke menatap temannya dengan wajah datar. Lain untuk Neji yang menganggap wajah itu adalah 'mempesona', ia kemudian tersenyum menanggapi, "tidak bodoh. Tapi pikun."

Sasuke hanya memberi seringai –lagi lagi mempesona bagi seorang Neji.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku beli minuman dulu. Mau nitip sesuatu? Kau belum makan, kan?"

Neji menggeleng. "Nanti saja istirahat berikutnya aku akan makan."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian bergegas keluar kelas. Sebelum itu lengannya ditahan oleh sang Hyuuga. "Kau tak perlu sungkan untuk tersenyum, Sasuke. Senyummu itu indah."

San Raven berdecak kesal. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk di gombalin sekarang. Dengan cekatan Sasuke berhasil melepas genggaman Neji dan langsung keluar kelas.

Wokwokwok

"Ini UKS.. dan jalan yang menjorok di sebelahnya adalah jalan menuju tangga untuk ke atap gedung sekolah." Tunjuk Gaara pada sebuah ruang lenggang serta lorong yang mengarah pada atap gedung.

"Kau pernah datang ke atap?" Naruto bertanya riang.

"Pernah." Jawan Gaara simpel.

"Hm.. lalu koridor disebelah sana itu mengarah ke mana?"

"Bisa untuk alternatif menuju kantin dan lapangan basket indoor. Tapi jarang murid kelas 1 atau 2 yang melewatinya. Itu daerah murid kelas 3 yang rata rata gila hormat."

Mendengar kata 'kelas tiga' Naruto langsung peka, matanya berkilat semangat. "Kesana yuk, Gaara!"

Bungsu Sabaku itu mendesah. Ia salah ketika menerangkan koridor itu untuk kelas tiga. Namun pasrah saja ketika diajak oleh sang pirang. Yah, Gaara termasuk sering melewati koridor itu, pasalnya kakak perempuannya juga siswi kelas 3.

"AH! Kita bertemu lagi!" tiba tiba Naruto berseru. Gaara memasang matanya ketika mendengar 'kita' yang dimaksud.

Itu.. seorang pemuda yang menggunakan seragam rapih dan memiliki bentuk tubuh sedang (sebenarnya 'sedang' itu terlalu memuji) dengan kulit cerah. Dibahu kanan seragamnnya terdapat bordiran angka 3-1 dengan huruf romawi. Pandangannya dingin namun raut wajah sesungguhnya ramah.

Itu… seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto bergegas mendekat pada senior yang diincarnya. Sasuke yang baru sadar disapa dan bahkan telah dihampiri langsung mengekspresikan raut bingung. "Kau… untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Sedang keliling sekolah. Aku newbi disini." Naruto cengengesan. Sejatinya ia hanya canggung.

Sang Uchiha tak menggubris malah melayangkan tatapannya pada pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi sepadan dengannya disamping Naruto. Gaara yang sadar ditatap langsung menunduk kaku. "Ko-konichiwa… Uchiha-senpai."

"Hn. Konichiawa." Ucap Sasuke acuh, kemudian melewati mereka berdua.

"Heeh! Aku jangan dikacangin, teme!" Naruto yang tak terima diacuhkan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ng.. nggak tahu. Aku tertarik denganmu, teme."

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke, "Apa kau punya hak untuk mengubah namaku, dobe!?"

"Che, kau juga baru saja mengubah namaku."

Sasuke mendengus, ia—beserta Naruto—sampai pada kantin yang sangat ramai. Dengan cepat Sasuke menuju tempat minuman kemasan dingin disudut kanan kantin.

"Hei! Hei! Lihat.. itu Uchiha, kan?"

"Memang iya? Aku baru tahu, astaga… menawan ya."

"Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang itu sudah telat!"

"Dia sudah ada yang punya?"

"Kudengar sih, sudah."

"Hah!? Dengan siapa? Jangan bilang dengan si kuning yang dari tadi cari perhatian pada Sasuke disana!"

"Kurasa bukan. Dia kalau tidak salah ia murid baru disini. Tapi macho ya?"

Dan obrolan siswa maupun siswi dikantin yang sebagain besar 'fans' Sasuke itu tidak akan pernah berakhir sebelum bel masuk pelajaran. Sasuke kemudian pergi dari kantin dengan lenggang. Ia bagaikan makhluk special yang jika lewat orang orang menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

"Nee, Sasuke. Kau beli susu kemasan agar tumbuh tinggi?" canda Naruto sambil tetap menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Namun pemuda yang dibercandai hanya berjalan dengan tatapan pura pura tak peduli.

"Sasuke. Kau sudah ada yang punya?"

Untuk sekian detik, telinga pemuda Uchiha itu menangkap hal yang 'serius'. Ia menoleh, "untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Ck, kukira kau peka. Tapi ternyata tidak ya? Hehehe…" Naruto berkata absurd. Sasuke memutar manik matanya. "Tertawa saja dengan tiang sana!" ucapnya sarkas dan menambah kecepatan berjalannya, Naruto masih setia mengikuti.

"Kau ikut ekskul apa Sasuke?"

Tidak digubris. Pemuda berkulit caramel itu memaklumi, ia menjadi semakin tertarik dengan pemuda 'cantik' disampingnya. Dilihat berkalipun, wajah yang sebenarnya hanya pura pura cool itu tidak membosankan.

"Ah. Aku lupa, kau kan sudah kelas tiga ya. Sudah seharusnya ikut ujian dan tidak mengikuti ekskul. Habis, kau seperti anak kelas 1 sih,"

Naruto bersorak senang dalam hati saat Sasuke reflek menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan horor, "dengar, dobe. Ukuran tubuh mungkin menipu, tapi otak tidak bisa ditipu. Kau itu cuma bocah idiot yang kuning dan berisik!"

Pemuda pirang yang dikatai 'kuning' kangsung sewot, "Apanya yang bocah! Dilihat dari sudut manapun kalau aku jalan denganmu pasti kau yang dianggap bocah."

Perdebatan terjadi. Mereka tak sadar jika disepanjang jalan banyak pasang mata yang melihat. Hingga langkah mereka sampai dikelas Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu masuk dengan pasti, Naruto juga ikut ikutan masuk.

"Kau ngapain ikut kesini!? Pulang sana kekandangmu, dobe!"

"Suka-suka aku dong, teme!"

"Jangan panggil aku teme!" Sasuke menghentakkan kaki. Apa kata dunia, jika seorang Uchiha di katai dengan arti yang sama sekali tidak ke-uchiha-an.

"Kau juga panggil aku dobe! Kalau begitu aku panggil kau Sasu-Chan!"

Mata sasuke membulat, bagi orang yang jeli pasti melihat guratan merah yang _**sangat**_ tipis dikedua pipi porselennya. Dan Naruto adalah orang yang jeli. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Yup! Diammu kuanggap setuju. Mulai sekarang kau kupanggil Sasu-Chan, dattebayo!"

"Sesukamu!" Seru Sasuke jengah, ia tak mau membuang energinya dan waktu istirahatnya dengan berdebat konyol bersama adik kelas brengsek. Ketika Sasuke hendak duduk, Naruto menarik lengannya.

"Kenapa!?" sewot Sasuke. Naruto tertawa pelan, _apa ia begitu malu disentuh olehku?_ "Ah tidak.. hanya saja, nanti aku ingin pulang bareng denganmu. Jad—"

"Sasuke," Terdengar suar baritone yang mengiterupsi. "Makananmu keburu dingin. Cepatlah makan."

Naruto menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemotong ucapannya. Hanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut model berbi kuno yang dikuncir bawahnya doang, dan matanya nyaris tak berwarna namun tidak terlihat menakutkan, justru terlihat keren.

Sasuke segera menuju bangkunya disamping pemuda berambut berbi itu. Ketika iris biru Naruto bertaut dengan iris perak sang pemuda keren-tapi-belagu-yang-punya-model-rambut-kayak-banci-menurut-Naruto itu terlihat kilat bersaing.

"Naruto-kun!" kali itu suara seorang gadis membuat pemuda pirang menoleh. "Yo, Temari-nee!"

"Kenapa disini? Bentar lagi bel masuk kelas lho!"

Naruto nyengir pada gadis yang dikuncir lima jabrik. "Hehe.. aku sedang jalan jalan saja. Ngomong-ngomong Temari-nee, cowok yang duduk diseblah Sasuke itu… sia—"

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji." Jawabnya cepat.

"Hm.." Naruto bergumam, "Lalu, mereka tidak berhubungan kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah pacaran. Yah.. kau tahu sendiri lah, Sasuke itu cowok kedua tercantik di sekolah kita!" Mata Sabaku Temari berbinar menatap seorang Sasuke. _Cih, dasar fujoshi._

"Lalu nomor satunya?"

"Tentu saja adikku, Gaara! Oh yaampun! Gaara itu cantik sekali kalau sedang tidur dan tersenyum."

Naruto sweetdrop. Yah, memang ia akui Gaara manis. Matanya besar dengan manik jade jernih dibingkai dengan kelopak mata hitam yang alami serta didahinya terdapat huruf kanji 'cinta' yang abadi. Tapi bagi Uzumaki bungsu itu, tetap berbeda jika memandang Sasuke yang terkesan lebih 'misterius' serta memancing dirinya untuk lebih memperhatikannya.

"Oh ya Naruto!" gadis berambut seperti ranting bohon itu membentak, "Kau tadi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di koridor! Kau keterlaluan. Lain kali jangan begitu, aku yakin Gaara akan mendiamkanmu setelah ini." Naruto teringat dan menepuk dahinya "Astaga! Aku lupa. Maaf Temari-nee! Kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu!" pemuda dengan cengir disetiap tingkahnya itu keluar dari kelas 3-1 dan melesat ke kelasnya, bertepatan dengan bel selesai istirahat.

Wokwokwok

"Sasuke, mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Neji ketika dering berakhirnya hari disekolah selesai.

"Tidak, aku akan minta ulangan susulan. Kau pulang duluan saja Neji."

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mendesah, ia tahu kalau 'teman' kesayangannya ini tidak suka dipaksa. "Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan. Jangan lupa kabari kakakmu kalau kau masih disekolah untuk ulangan susulan. Nanti malam ku telpon."

"Hn."

Wokwokwok

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau tidur?!" Gaara mengguncang tubuh Naruto kesal, masih tidak ada respon.. satu satunya satu cara adalah memukul kasar kepala sang pemuda pirang.

"Aw! Sakit!" baru ia sadar.

"Sudah bangun heh, kebo? Dasar! Selama kau tidur dipelajaran tadi kau sudah dianggap mati oleh Anko-sensei!"

Naruto nyengir polos dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf… hehehe, habis tadi tadi kau mencuekkanku. Aku kan bosan. Makanya tidur. Kok kelas sepi sih?"

"Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Aku pulang duluan!"

"Tu-tunggu Gaara,"

"Apa lagi? Aku tak mau pulang bareng denganmu!"

Naruto melengos, "siapa yang ngajak pulang bareng? Hanya saja… kalau dari kelas kita, ruang guru disebelah mana? Aku harus menyerahkan angket ekskul."

Gaara merengut sebal. _Siapa yang ngajak pulang bareng katanya?! Benar-benar menyebalkan! _"Cari saja sendiri!" ia pun melesat meninggalkan kelas. Naruto yang masih didepan hanya mendengus pasrah.

Wokwokwok

"Ini Sensei." Diruang guru, Sasuke telah selesai mengikuti ujian susulan memberikan hasil jawabannya. Iruka-sensei, guru Matematika kelas 3 berjengit kagum. "Sudah selesai?" ia melirik arlojinya, "Belum ada satu jam. Hebat sekali kau, Uchiha." Sasuke hanya menangguk sopan. Ia bergegas pergi dari ruang guru dan pulang kerumah sebelum Itachi pulang. Ia hanya izin pada Sai untuk ujian susulan dan itu tidak lama, kalau sampai Itachi sampai rumah lebih dulu sebelum dirinya, Sasuke yakin ia akan diinterogasi semalaman.

"Senseeeei! Ini angket ekskulku!" Baru saja berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar, Sasuke melihat pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik bersuara berisik yang menuju pada Kakashi-sensei, sepertinya si pirang gaduh itu tak melihat sang Raven. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke langsung keluar dari ruang guru.

"Pelankan suaramu, Uzumaki Naruto." Tegur Kakashi malas.

"Hehehe… ini angketnya. Aku permisi dulu!" Dengan ceria, Naruto menyerahkan selembaran angket ekskul. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruang guru.

Diluar sekolah, hal yang tak terprediksi terjadi. Hujan turun dengan deras. Udara bertambah dingin dan membuat Sasuke yang sedang berada di loker sepatunya kedinginan. Ketahuilah, bungsu Uchiha ini paling anti dengan udara dingin dimana metabolisme tubuhnya paling rentan.

Sasuke meraih telpon genggamnya di saku celana, menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal.

"Sasuke? Kenapa menelponku?" suara diseberang telpon, Shisui Uchiha.

"Ng.. Shisui-nii masih sibuk dikantor?" tanya Sasuke ragu, ia tak berani menganggu kakak tertuanya yang merangkap sebagai tulang punggung keluarga yang sedang bekerja.

"Tidak juga, sudah hampir jam pulang kantor. Kenapa?"

"Bisa jemput aku? Aku masih disekolah dan sekarang sedang hujan."

"Hah? Kau belum pulang? Ngapain saja kau disekolah, Sasuke? Jam pulang sekolah sudah dari... satu jam yang lalu! Apa ada yang terjadi denganmu disana? Kau baik baik saja kan? Kau tidak bersama Neji, hum?"

_Lagi lagi.._ Sasuke mulai jengah jika kakaknya sudah berisik mengenai dirinya. "Aku tadi ulangan susulan. Jadi pulang telat. Neji kusuruh pulang duluan. Kakak bisa jemput atau tidak sih? Kalau tidak, aku pulang sendiri nih."

Disebrang sana Shisui melotot, "Adik bodoh! Kau baru sembuh dan sudah berniat sakit lagi! Akan kujemput sebentar lagi dengan mobil. Tunggulah! Pokoknya kau tak boleh pulang sendiri ditengah hujan. Tak boleh! Awas saja. Tunggulah yang manis. Ah, kau bisa masuk kedalam sekolah agar tidak kedinginan dengan hawa hujan, jangan disekitar luar sekolah. Ingat ya Sasu—"

"Iya iya. Aku mengerti. Akan kutunggu." Dan sambunganpun terputus. Ia menghela nafas sambil memasukkan HPnya kembali dalam saku celana.

"Lho? Sasu-chan?"

Pemuda berambut nungging itu serasa dipanggil, ia menoleh lalu mendengus melihat siapa sang pemanggil.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Habis bikin dosa terus dihukum sampai pulang telat ya?" goda si pemanggil yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Pemuda bergaris tipis layaknya kucing disetiap pipi itu mendekati Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam di tempat pergantian sepatu.

"Sasuke…"

"hn," sedikir respon.

"Kau.. sudah pacaran dengan si Hyuuga Neji itu?"

Sasuke terperangah, ia segera menatap Naruto. "Aku dan Neji hanya sahabat."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Sasuke memutar matanya, "ya, sebagai sahabat."

"Ng.. kalau begitu aku masih punya kesempatan, kan?" Naruto berkata canggung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia malu dan degdegan karena urusan perasaan.

"Bicaralah yang jelas," Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ng.. maksudku… aku suka denganmu. Sejak pandangan pertama." Naruto meremas celananya, canggung lagi dengan bibir bawah yang digigit kuat setelah mengucap kaliamat tersebut. Doh, menyatakan cinta sama mengikuti ujian deg degannya sama! batin Naruto heboh.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah adik kelasnya terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum. Membuat Naruto yang menatap gelisah lantai menoleh cepat. Ia terkagum. _Senyumnya… astaga senyumannyaaaaa…_

"Kau menyatakan cinta tapi terlihat seperti orang kebelet pipis. Menggelikan." Sasuke berujar santai, nadanya tak sedingin sebelum sebelumnya. Naruto hanya nyengir. "Ehehe.. Yang tadi lupakan deh, akan kubuat kalimat pernyataan cinta yang lebih elegan dan nggak pake acting kebelet pipis."

Sasuke tergelak. Oh yaampun, nak. Hentikan ekspresi ketidakuchihaanmu itu! Kau sudah hampir membuat Naruto mimisan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Sosokmu kalau tertawa indah."

"Hn, sudah banyak yang bilang."

"Heee!" Naruto berdecak. Ternyata sang Uchiha ini pede juga. "Ohya, rumahmu dimana? Mau pulang bersama? Bermain hujan itu menyenangkan lho."

"Aku tidak suka hujan dan udara dingin. Lagipula aku dijemput." Jawab Sasuke simple. Ia memandangg rintik air yang terpampang dihalaman sekolah.

"Eh?! Pantas saja kau terlihat menggigil! Mau kepeluk?" pertanyaan usil. Untuk keberapa kalinya Sasuke merona pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, kemudian berkata kikuk."Bo-bodoh! Peluk tembok sana!"

"Ahahaha… kau malu! Nggak usah malu malu kok..." Naruto hendak mengbentangkan tangan, namun melihat banyak sosok dewasa menghampiri dari pintu masuk gedung sekolah, ia urungkan niatnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati ketiga kakaknya menghampirinya, ia mengernyit. "Kenapa rombongan gini sih, jemputnya?"

"Kami khawatir tahu. Ayo cepat kita pulang," Ujar Sai. Sasuke mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika Itachi melampirkan jas almamater kuliahnya pada badang Sasuke. "Shh… berlebihan,"

"Kau harus tetap hangat." Sahut Itachi tersenyum ramah, lalu merangkul adiknya.

"Ano…" Naruto menyeletuk. "Kalian siapa ya?"

Sasuke mendesah, ia memandang Naruto datar dan mulai memperkenalkan keluarganya. "Mereka semua kakakku."

"Eh, kakak? Ah, maaf. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu kalian semua, Uchiha-san."

Shisui sang kakak yang tertua tersenyum dengan wibawanya, "Kau siapa?"

"Ah.. hanya teman Sasuke." Jawab Naruto yakin, "tapi bolehkah aku menjadi pacar Sasuke?" lamaran dadakan dari si Pirang. Sasuke yakin telinganya masih waras untuk membedakan lamaran cinta dengan pertanyaan bocah SD.

Uzumaki Naruto, melamar Sasuke dihadapan seluruh kakaknya!

**=:End of Chapter 2:=**

**Ck, chapter ini kayaknya absurd banget ya? Dan kakaknya sasuke punya kecepatan ekspres untuk langsung sampai kesekolah. Hahaha… biarlah, namanya juga uchiha/slap/. Ohya, kalau disini NaruSasunya kurang greget maaf ya… aku hanya bisa nulis mengikuti alur yang sudah otak buat/halah!/ Nah, bagai mana tanggapan kalian tentang chap 2 ini? Silahkan tulis di REVIEW ^o^ flame? Ng.. asal nggak pedes pedes amet aku masih maklum. Hoho… sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

November sial! Leptop rusak total, data ga tau bisa di bek-ap ato gak. HP andro keujanan dan toucscreen ga bisa gerak dan alhasil masuk tukang serpis. Akhirnya dibeliin hape chibi, serasa turun derajat T.T belom tugas yang menumpuk. Jadi maap kalau chapter 3 ga memuaskan. Ini nebeng leptop orang nih. Tapi kuusahain fic ini lanjut ampe tamat. Udahan curcolnya yah. Silahkan dibaca~

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AwK © Kiwok**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, DLL**

Wokwokwok

Itachi berdeham cukup kencang membuat kecanggungan di ruang lingkup Uchiha dengan Uzumaki renggang. Pemuda kuliahan itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Sebutkan nama lengkap, kepribadianmu, dan alasanmu menyukai adikku."

Sasuke berjengit, ia melepaskan pelukan Itachi, "Nii-san!" ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh sang kakak.

"Hm.. Hebat juga," Sai tiba tiba menyeletuk, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan cukup meremehkan. "Aku baru pertamakali lihat Sasuke semerona ini wajahnya cuma gara gara ada yang nyatain cinta. Biasanya kan—"

"SAI-NII!"

"Hehehe…" Naruto nyengir selebar mungkin. "Berarti Sasuke cinta padaku."

"Hih! Pede banget!" Suara gengsi Sasuke menggema, "Aku pulang! Kalau kalian masih mau disini aku pulang sendi—"

"Jangan keras kepala, Sasuke! Kau nanti sakit lagi kalau hujan hujanan." Shisui menggenggam lengan Sasuke lalu menariknya untuk mendekat ketubuhnya ketika Uchiha bungsu itu hendak pergi. "Nah, untuk kau pemuda pirang… coba jawab pertanyaan Itachi," ucapannya santai tapi raut wajahnya dingin. Tangannya tetap merangkul lengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi merengut kesal.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Periang, ng.. pantang menyerah, apa adanya, mungkin bodoh tapi aku berusaha untuk jadi pintar kok! Kata orang orang terdekatku aku ganteng dan keren, terus aku pecicilan, oh ya! Aku tidak akan menarik kata kata yang sudah kuucapkan, karena itu jalan hidupku*! Dan.. aku suka Sasuke karena… apa ya? Apa kalau suka butuh alasan?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal, ia paling susah untuk mengontrol urusan hati seperti ini, pasalnya ini yang pertama hatinya tergedor begitu keras oleh cowok yang ngaku ngaku dirinya ganteng.

"Sasuke, kau sudah menerimanya?"

"Huh?!" pemuda spiky itu tersentak, memandang Itachi sinis dalam kurung malu malu. "Bicara pada payung sana!" Itachi yang sukup tersinggung hanya menarik hidung mungil Sasuke.

"Nga hisa naphas, bhakanikhi! (Nggak bisa nafas, bakaniki!)" Sasuke meronta.

Sai terkekeh mengacak sayang helaian surai raven Sasuke, menatap Naruto kemudian. "Kau bilang kau pantang menyerah?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja! Kalau untuk mendapatkan Sasuke aku percaya diri!"

Keluarga Uchiha disana tersenyum ironi, kecuali Sasuke. "Hooo.. kalau begitu bersiap lah."

"Baka anikitachi! Aku belum bilang suka!" Sasuke berseru kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa sedangkan Sai langsung menarik gemas pipi adiknya, "Jangan buat ekspresi menggemaskan begitu, outoto. Nah, ayo pulang. Untuk kau Naruto, persiapkan dirimu untuk mendapatkan Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke menonjok cukup kencang perut Sai dan hanya di tanggapi tawa renyah oleh ketiga kakaknya. Keluarga Uchiha telah pergi dari area sekolah. Naruto masih ditempatnya dengan senyum lebar.

=:=

"OHAYOU GAARA~!" Pagi hari Naruto ke Sekolah dengan cengir lebih lebar dari hari sebelumnya. Menyapa semua orang yang lewat padahal belum kenal, seolah ingin pamer kalau dirinya bahagia.

Gaara yang di sapa dengan suara gelegar hanya menatap bingung, "Kau baru saja makan spiker panggung dangdut?"

"Ahaha.. bisa saja, ohya.. kemarin aku sudah nembak Sasuke."

Untuk beberapa detik, Gaara hanya bergumam asal setelahnya ia melotot. "Ulangi ucapanmu.."

"Iya, baru mau kuralat, kemarin aku sudah melamar Sasuke dihadapan semua kakaknya!"

Emang dasar mulut toa, ucapan Naruto yang barusan membuat orang orang yang sedang ada dikelasnya melongo menatapnya .

"HYEEEEEEH?! Apa katamu, Uzumaki!?"

"Yang benar?! Astaga berani sekali!"

"Uzumaki! Kau curaaang!"

Dan seruan kagum lainnya saling bersahut, tak sedikit juga yang berkata ngibul dan semacamnya. Gaara mendesah prihatin. Kemudian menyeret Naruto untuk keluar dari pertanyaan histeris teman sekelasnya.

"Sangkyu Gaara, sudah menyelamatkanku dari serbuan pertanyaan." Naruto mendesah lega. Gaara memandangnya jengah, "Yang kau ucapkan itu benar?"

"Kalau aku sudah melamar Sasuke dihadapan semua kakaknya? Benar dong!"

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu tercengang, tapi tak berkata apapun lalu ia menunduk.

"Ah, aku baru tahu Sasuke punya banyak kakak."

"Kau baru tahu, dan kau langsung melamar Uchiha-senpai didepan kakaknya? Idiot.." sindir Gaara sarkas.

"GAAAH! Kau ini kenapa menyindirku? Kau cemburu denganku!?"

"Ap-apa?! Cemburu dengan pemuda pecicilan denganmu itu sama saja mencoreng nama baikku! Aku punya kriteria sendiri orang yang kusuka!"

"Ohya? Sia—"

"Kau akan ditatap terus menerus dengan pakai seperti ini, Sasuke."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah kesempitan."

"Makanya kita cari baju di ruang kesehatan, biasanya ada baju cadangan."

"Hn.."

Suara orang bercakap cakap dari kejauhan terdengar makin dekat, dikoridor yang sama Naruto melihat senpai incarannya sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut panjang yang mewanti wanti dengan kesal.

Gaara melirik Naruto yang sedang melihat Sasuke dengan wajah uhukmesumuhuk.

Sasuke… entah baju olahraga yang dikenakannya menyusut atau badan rampingnya berkembang yang menjadikan lekuk pinggangnya terlihat jelas dan celana yang agaknya ketat membentuk sempurna kaki rampingnya. "SASU-CHAAAAAN!" Naruto sudah menghambur mendekati Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang tersentak melihat Naruto mendekat, seketika pikiranya melayang pada peristiwa kemarin sore. "Ma-mau apa kau kesini?!"

"Wow Sasu-chan! Kau eksotis dengan pakaian seperti itu!"

Dan pukulan cukup kencang Neji mengenai perutnya, "Jaga sopan santunmu, anak baru! Apa kau punya etika terhadap kakak kelas?"

Naruto meringis kemudian menatap tak suka Neji. Sasuke yang masih mengenakan pakaian kekecilan dan dilihatin orang orang lewat dikoridor makin risih dengan adanya pertengkaran konyol.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kurang sopan," Naruto menyesal menatap Sasuke yang mulai tidak respek, lalu pandangannya meliar menatap Neji. "Tapi Hyuuga-senpai lebih tidak punya etika karena main asal pukul dan tidak menegur lebih dulu. Untung saja aku tidak dendam."

Pemuda berkulit karamel itu dengan cepat menggamit lengan Sasuke, membawanya mendekat pada tubuhnya. "Ayo, Sasu-chan.. Lebih baik aku yang mengantarmu mencari baju."

"He-eei!" Sasuke terperangah saat lengannya ditarik Naruto. Neji telat merespon untuk mencegah Sasuke dan harus puas dengan dirinya yang masih berdiri diam ditempat. Ia menjernihkan pikirannya dengan mengepal kelima jarinya kuat. Benar juga… ia seharusnya tidak boleh gila hormat dan bersikap kasar dengan Naruto. Tapi..

"Ohayou, Neji."

Tersentak dan sadar dari renungnya, pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap canggung lawan bicaranya disana.

=:=

"Sasu-chan! Ketemu nih! Baju olahraga yang longgar untukmu." Naruto menyodorkan baju yang ditemukannya di UKS. Sasuke menerimanya dengan wajah merona, "Aku mau ganti baju! Jangan lihat!"

"Nggak bermaksud kok.. kan belum sah." Naruto menyeringai, "Nanti kalau udah sah aku pasti boleh lihat. Hahaha…"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sasuke langsung menutup tirai UKS.

"Nee, Sasuke.."

Sasuke, nggak pakai –chan itu berarti Naruto serius. "Apa?"

"Aku suka padamu."

". . . "

"Ng… Aku cinta padamu."

". . . "

"Um.. Aku sayang padamu."

". . ."

"GAAAH! Katakan sesuatu Sasuke!" Naruto berseru kesal.

"Dobe," terdengar suara dingin, ketika itu tirai putih terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke yang sudah memakai baju olahraga yang baru. "Kita baru kenal dua hari, tapi kau langsung menyatakan cinta padaku. Apa itu masuk akal?"

"Semuanya masuk akal dalam dunia fiksi." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu. Sweetdrop untuk Sasuke, "Tapi kau… astaga, Neji saja kudengar menjalankan ritual dulu untuk berkata tentang cinta dihadapan kakakku!"

"huh, berarti dia pengecut." Ucap Naruto kecut, kentara sekali masih kesal karna perutnya ditonjok spontan cuma gara gara bilang Sasuke eksotis, padahal kenyataannya memang Sasuke eksotis.

"Kalau begitu…" Sasuke berkata dingin, "Buat aku agar mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sepertimu."

"Eh? Tinggal bilang 'Neji, kau pengecut' apa susahnya?" dasar Dobe kelas mapan, Sasuke hanya mendesah maklum dengan ucapan nyeleneh Naruto. Ia kemudian beranjak keluar UKS karena bel masuk pelajaran sudah berlangsung.

"HAH!" dan si Dobe telah menyadari satu hal. "Baiklaaah! Akan ku buat kau bilang suka padaku juga, Temeee!"

Sasuke mendengus. Namun sekilas ia tersenyum.

=:=

"Uzumaki…"

_Yak! Bagus, cetak angka lagi Sasu-chan!_

" . …"

_Ah.. seandainya aku sekelas denganya aku sudah pasti merangkulnya saat permainan basket kami kompak dan membuahkan skor tinggi._

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

_Cih.. si Rambut Berbi itu apa apaan sih? Sok sokan mencubit pipi Sasu-chan?! Menggelikan—_

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Urusai! Dasar rambut berbi!"

Guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas 2-2 berjengit shock. Urat marah langsung berkedut kencang, "KELUAR!"

Naruto bukannyame nyesal, ia menyanggupi dengan semangat, "HAI'!"

=:=

"Sasuke, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Lee saat tim basket mereka istirahat, sedangkan tim Neji baru mulai penilaian basket. "Hn. Aku kekelas dulu."

"Perlu dianter?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Kemudian dengan sedikit terhuyung ia meninggalkan lapangan basket outdoor.

Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan kekelasnya. Ia segera mengikutinya pelan pelan, berniat mengendap kemudian mengejutkannya dengan memeluk dari belakang.

"SASU-CHAAAAN!"

"Hwaaa!" pemuda spiky nungging itu memikik tidak elit. Naruto yang hendak memeluk malah ditabok. "Brengsek! Kau mengejutkanku!"

"_Itte darou_! Aku kan cuma mau ngasih surprise!" Naruto meringis lebar. "Oh ya, kenapa disini? Bukannya pelajaran olahraga masih berlangsung?"

Sasuke mengehela nafas, "ada juga aku yang tanya, dobe! Kau kenapa disini? Bukannya masih pelajaran?"

"hehe.. diusir dari kelas."

"Idiot."

"Cheee! Kau juga ngapain disini?! Diusir ama guru olahraga juga kan?!"

Sasuke mendesah, "Sok tahu. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar." Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku. Naruto hanya menyeringai maklum, Ia tahu calon uhuk-uke-uhuk nya nggak suka keadaan berisik. "Disana berisik ya? Memang sih, kau banyak menarik perhatian soalnya."

"Ck, kau juga berisik."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Melihat Sasuke yang sedikit lemas dan menenggak botol minum isotonic didalam tas nya ia mengernyit. "Kau kenapa Sasuke? Sakit?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke hanya menghabiskan minumannya dengan tenang. Lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah ketika selesai, Naruto meneguk lidah horny. _Kenapa wajah Sasuke harus manis begitu? Kenapa kulitnya begitu mulus? Kenapa auranya aura romantis begini? Ayah, mengapa Sasuke berbeda? _Batin Naruto autis.

"Sasuke!"

Tiba tiba ada yang memasuki kelas. Naruto mendecih karenanya. Si rambut berbi.

"Ck, aku panik mencarimu, Sasuke!"

"berlebihan."

"pfft…" Naruto menahan tawa, ia mingkem setelah dipelototin mata tak berpupil namun berotot milik Neji.

"Kau kambuh?"

Sasuke mendecih, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sadar, Sasuke nggak suka dengan obrolannya, segera ia alihkan topic. "Maksudku, kita bisa ganti seragam dulu mumpung sudah penilaian olahraga daripada nanti ramai."

"WATDEHEL!" Naruto menyela, "Ganti baju asdfghjk bareng maksudnya!?"

"Kalian berisik!" Sasuke membentak, pelan namun dalam. "Tak bisa kah tenang sedikit?"

Neji mendesah. Ia mendekat pada Sasuke dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Maaf, yasudah, kau istirahat dulu saja di UKS, nanti kalau sudah bel pergantian pelajaran kupanggil." Ucapnya lembut. Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang menyetujui untuk istirahat di UKS. Ia paling benci keadaan lemah dirinya kalau habis berolahraga seperti ini, tidak terbiasa masalahnya.

"Aku yang antar." Naruto menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

"Kyouhai, ingat sopan santunmu." Neji langsung menarik Sasuke padanya.

"Aku selalu ingat." Tandas si Pirang jutek, menggamit kembali sang Raven untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Astaga…" Sasuke mendesah kesal. Melepaskan kedua tangan pemuda yang mengapit tubuhnya. "Berantem saja sana berdua! Jangan tarik tarik, aku bukan panitia lomba tarik tambang!"

Naruto spontan terkekeh. "Bahasa marahmu lucu banget!" Ia menyubit gemas pipi Sasuke, "Aku nggak bermaksud menarikmu. Neji noh yang tarik tarik!"

"Brengsek! Kemana etiket panggilan sopan untukku, heh? Kau yang menarik Sasuke lebih dulu! Dan lagi, jangan cubit cubit pipi Sasuke!"

"Kau juga mencubitnya! Lagipula, kenapa kau sewot? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Sasu-chan kan, Hyuuga-senpai!"

"Sasuke calon pacarku!"

"Katakan itu dalam mimpi! Sasuke calon pengantinku!"

"HAH?!" Neji teriak, Sasuke yang masih disana mengerjap kaget. Menatap Naruto nyalang, "Apa yang kau sebut pengantin, dobe?!"

Sang rambut pirang terkekeh, merangkul Sasuke mesra, "Tentu saja pengantin, karena kemarin kan, aku sudah melamar didepan seluruh kakakmu dan sudah direstui, kurasa. Melamar kan sudah bisa diungkapkan pada tahap yang lebih tinggi ketimbang pacaran." Terakhir ia mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu langsung terduduk lemas. Darahnya naik semua ke wajah putihnya. "Do-dobe.."

Naruto berbalik badan lalu menjambak jambak rambutnya, wajahnyapun memerah. _Gila! Ini gila! Untung nggak kebablasan! Wajah Sasuke yang merah manis banget. Demi nyai ronggeng pake celana pensil, Sasuke manis banget…!_

Masih di kelas yang sunyi, Sasuke diam. Ia nggak tahu harus bertingkah bagaimana sekarang, pemuda spiky nungging itu sudah kehilangan ke uchiha-annya didepan Naruto. Yaampun! Si Pirang dobe ini berhasil mencium pipi mulus Sasuke tanpa rasa canggung. Kalau Itachi atau Sai yang mencium sih, Sasuke masih bisa stay cool, karena dari bayi ia dibesarkan oleh cinta kakak kakaknya. Tapi kalau sama Naruto… kenal saja baru dua hari!

Neji melihat semuanya. Tangannya sudah tekepal kuat kuat menahan untuk menonjok Naruto sampai mental kemana pun. Namun urung, Neji masih punya sopan santun untuk tak membuat keributan.

"NARU—"

Semuanya menoleh, mendapati pemuda bersuarai merah bata terengah engah diambang pitu. "Gaara?" Naruto sadar lebih dulu dari terkejut, menatap bingung sepupunya.

"Idiot. Aku kira kau kesasar dan terkunci di sebuah gedung! Tahunya disini!" ujar Gaara ketus. Naruto nyengir.

"Sabaku-san…" itu suara Sasuke, Gaara menoleh padanya. "Antar aku ke UKS sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Sasuke sudah menggamit lengan Kouhai nya keluar dari kelas.

UKS sepi. Shizune-sensei yang merangkap sebagai dokter disana sedang izin.

"Ano.. Uchiha-senpai, apa tadi terjadi sesuatu?" Sesampainya di UKS, pertanyaan Gaara langsung menjebak. Sasuke kembali ingat sensasi bibir dingin Naruto menempel pada kulit pipinya. Wajahnya memerah kembali.

"A-apa… Neji-senpai melakukan sesuatu terha—"

"Sabaku," Sasuke menyela. Membiarkan wajahnya merah seperti dikukus sepertinya tidak baik, ia harus melencengkan topik. "Kau tadi mencari Naruto? Pelajaran masih berlangsung, kan?"

"Ah.. itu tadi, aku pura-pura izin ke toilet."

"Hm…" Sasuke berdehem. Ia mulai mencopot baju olahraganya dan menggantinya dengan seragam sekolah. Di depan Gaara, Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak akan malu. Karena mereka tidak ada uhuknafsuuhuk. Toh kalau uke bercampur uke, nggak akan seru/dikerek/

"Senpai suka Naruto?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap datar. "Dia idiot."'

"Memang."

"Ceroboh,"

"Banget."

"Pecicilan."

"Banget!"

"Tapi pemberani."

"Sudah pasti!" Gaara langsung menjawab, "Naruto pemberani tanpa memegang teguh prinsip gensi atau jaga imej, itu yang buat ia menarik. Walau bodoh, ia selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi pintar. Aku melihatnya waktu SD ia belajar mati matian untuk dpaat nilai bagus demi mainan."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Pemuda Sabaku disana agaknya terkejut. Rumor yang dikatakan orang orang benar. Uchiha Sasuke kalau tersenyum auranya beda. Ia terlihat lebih tampan sekaligus cantik. Pantas saja Naruto langsung jatuh cinta dipandangan pertama. Apa pemuda pirang itu sudah melihat Sasuke tersenyum?

"Gaara."

"Eh?" Gaara tersadar dari lamun, cukup bingung ketika senpai didepannya tak memanggil dengan nama marga. "Ya?"

"Kau suka Naruto?"

"Tidak."

"Che," Sasuke menyindir.

"Naruto hanya serius sama Senpai. Kalau sudah menentukan target, ia pasti tak akan menyerah sampai targetnya tercapai dan bahagia dengan apa yang ia capai. Aku sudah lama kenalnya jadi aku cukup mendukung apa yang ia mau."

Sasuke kembali menatap dingin, "Kalau dia berhasil mendapatkanku, Kau akan menampilkan sikap yang bagaimana dengan Naruto, huh? Apa masih perhatian sampai harus meninggalkan kelas demi mencarinya?

Gaara tercengang. "Uchiha-senpai mencintai Naruto?"

"Kurasa kau belum tuli kalau tadi kubing 'kalau'."

"Ya-yaah.. bersifat seperti biasanya saja. Aku tadi cuma kawatir kalau Naruto nyasar terus bikin masalah, dia masih baru disini. Kalau sudah lama disini nanti juga biasa saja."

"Hn, yasudah kalau begitu. Kembalilah kekelas. Ini masih jam pelajarann," Sasuke hendak membuka kenop pintu UKS. "Oh ya, kalau memanggilku jangan terlalu formal. Sasuke saja." Gaara hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati entah kenapa pemuda manis bertato 'cinta' itu merasa senang.

=:=

"Kau tahu kalau aku ingin menonjokmu sampai kau tak berbentuk, heh murid baru?"

Naruto terkekeh, Ia membalas ucapan senpainya sinis. "Silahkan saja, paling kau yang akan penyok dan botak, dasar rambut berbi."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"RAMBUT BERBI! Kenapa memangnya?"

Neji lepas kendali dan berhasil menonjok pipi kiri Naruto. "Aku kira batas kurang ajarmu masih sepantara dengan cecunguk yang mengincar Sasuke, tahunya kau lebih kurang ajar."

Naruto yang sedikit terhuyung mendecih kesal lalu dengan brutal balas memukul Neji. Begitu terus kalau saja Neji tak berniat kembali memukul. "Dengar Uzumaki Naruto! Sasuke adalah milikku!"

"Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa ironi, "Dari tadi kau hanya sok sokan bilang 'Sasuke adalah pacarku, atau milikku', Kau tahu? Kau baginya tak lebih dari seorang pelayan yang setia tahu?"

Neji menggeram, "Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka di manja, ia hanya pemalu untuk merasa nyaman jika di perhatikan. Dan aku bukan pelayannya, dasar rabut duren."

Urat marah langsung nongol di dahi Naruto tapi pemuda itu hanya mengerang kesal. Ia langsung mengalihkan topic. "Sasuke.. bukannya punya banyak kakak?"

"Ya, ia tak punya orang tua. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, Dan ayahnya meninggal saat usia Sasuke masih enam bulan dalam kandungan. Jadi yang ia punya hanya kakaknya."

"Hm.." Naruto bergumam tak menatap Neji, terlalu enek mungkin. "Mereka semua terlalu overprotective. Aku lihat kemarin… Sasuke dipeluk erat sekali."

"Yah, mereka bahkan sudah seperti brother complex. Apalagi Itachi-san. Sai-san juga terlalu sering kulihat mencium Sasuke."

"Dipipi?"

"Bibir." Tandas Neji kalem.

"WATDEHEL?! Itu sih nggak bisa dibiarin! Sai itu yang wajahnya hampir mirip Sasuke tapi sering senyum aneh itu, kan?"

"Ck. Waktu ku protes padanya, dia bilang itu hal yang biasa, toh cinta pada keluarga sama ke orang lain yang dicintai itu beda. Aku pernah lihat Sai-san kencan dengan pacarnya. Jadi mungkin ciuman singkat dibibir bagi keluarga Uchiha sudah biasa." Jelas Neji panjang lebar. Entah mengapa obrolan mereka mulai nyambung.

"Tapi kan…"

"Sasuke… menarik ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau nggak usah sok sokan melonkoli deh! Ingat ya, SENPAI… aku yang akan mendapatkan Sasuke!" Kilatan imajiner terlihat dari mata Naruto yang mengarah pada Neji, pemuda rambut panjangpun juga memberi kilatan yag serupa.

"Aku tak akan kalah!"

_End of chapter 3_

**Chapter berikutnya Naruto akan serius untuk mengincar Sasuke. Nantikan ya ^^ **

**Kedipnajis, KiWok.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf Apdet nya lama. Males sekali mengetik cerita di leptop cacat. Tapi sekarang udah ada yang baru dooong/okeudahan/ Hm.. di fanfic ini saya di flame loh. Wkwkw... seneng deh ada yang ngeflame/remesbonekafudu/ Nggak ngerti sama pikiran ente. Kalau nggak suka ya nggak usah dibaca :v Oke langsung aja. Mungkin disini NaruSasunya kurang. tapi kalau chapter ini ditiadakan bakalan ada yang bolong/apasih/ Yasudah. Douzo~

* * *

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**AwK (c) Kiwok**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! **

**FANFIC YAOI/BL, (Ya, anda bisa katakan ini gay, tapi bagi saya tidak :v)**

**INI PAIR NARUSASU. NARUTO SEME DAN SASUKE UKE. ****Kalau anda haters pairing ini, silahkan tekan tombol back**

**SEKALI LAGI...**

**INI PAIRING NARUSASU!**

=:=

Saat ini kurang dari dua puluh menit pelajaran akan berakhir. Para murid SMP Konoha memperhatikan guru dengan tenang, atau pura pura memperhatikan guru dengan tenang. Entahlah…

Di kelas 3-1, Sasuke sedang sibuk mencatat rumus rumus fisika dengan telaten dibukunya sampai sesuatu bergetar di kantung celana. Ia berhenti mencatat dan dengan gerakan gesit meraih smartphone di kantungya, ada satu pesan tertera.

_Sasuke, kelasmu sudah bubar? Aku ingin bicara nih..!_

Bungsu Uchiha itu berdecak, lalu mengetik cepat dilayar touchscreennya.

_Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Nanti kekelas ku saja kalau sudah bel pulang, akan ku SMS._

Neji yang melihat Sasuke utak atik HP berucap lirih, menghindari teguran Anko-sensei. "Siapa yang SMS?"

"Namikaze-san. Katanya ingin bicara." Sahut Sasuke sekenanya. Neji hanya mengangguk.

=:=

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berdering. Suara erangan bahagia terdengar ketika sensei yang mengajar keluar dari kelas.

"Yang lain boleh pulang, kecuali Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapan Kakashi-sensei sebelum meninggalkan kelas 2-2 berhasil menohok Naruto.

"HEEE?! Nggak bisa begitu dong, Sensei! Aku ada urusan pen—"

"Kau harus mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-sensei karena kau tadi nggak mengikuti pelajarannya dengan baik!" jelas Kakashi santai. Naruto menggerutu. "Tapi kan tadi Asuma-sensei sendiri yag menyuruhku keluar kelas!"

Kakashi jengkel, ia tahu karakter murid berambut pirang itu keras kepala dan nggak mau kalah, maka satu satunya cara adalah ia melepas masker ajaibnya lalu menatap iris biru Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung diam dan mengangguk patuh. Ketahuilah… dibalik masker Kakashi-sensei, terdapat sebuah mata ampuh untuk menyuruh murid muridnya langsung patuh dengan sekali tatap.

.

"Gaaraaaaaa!" Naruto memohon pada teman seperjuangannya. Pemuda berambut kemeraan itu mendesah kesal, "Iya iya kutemani. Cepat kerjakan soal dari Asuma-sensei! Kalau ada yang nggak ngerti tanya!"

Mata Naruto berbinar haru. "Terimakasih Yang Mulia Gaaraaaa!"

=:=

20 menit setelah bel pulang berdering, seorang pemuda menawan berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 2 menuju kelas 3. Setiap murid yang melewatinya menyapa dengan ramah. Hingga pemuda menawan dengan perawakan proposional dan aura kinclong itu memasuki kelas 3-1 yang agaknya sepi, melihat seseoang yang ingin ditemui ia berlari.

"Jangan berlarian, Namikaze-san!" Neji yang masih di kelas tiba tiba menyeletuk membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian menoleh kearahnya lalu menghampiri. "Neji-kun! Kau makin ganteng saja,"

Neji mendengus namun tetap tersenyum. Ia sudah maklum dengan sikap terlalu memuji lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" terdengar sebuah suara, Sang Namikaze beralih melihat siapa yang berucap. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan kakak?"

Hening seperkian detik. Kemudian pemuda berjaz cokelat dipadu jeans beggie biru tua itu cemberut. "Ck! Dia itu kenapa sih? Sekarang cueknya keterlaluan! Kutelpon nggak diangkat, kalau kuajak ketemuan ataupun ngobrol berdua wajahnya pasti bete. Kalau aku jalan dengan teman yang lain dia malah marah marah. Terus ya… ka—"

"Cukup, Namikaze-san." Neji dengan tangkas menutup bibir elok pemuda yang dari tadi ngoceh itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau membuat Sasuke pusing dengan ocehanmu."

Yang dibungkam melirik Sasuke, benar saja. Wajah bungsu Uchiha itu tampak keruh ia kerap memijit pelipisnya pelan. Pemuda Namikaze menatap benda lain, berucap dramatis kemudian. "Jangan jangan Tachi-kun sudah membenciku? Atau jangan jangan Tachi-kun sudah punya kekasih yang lain? At—"

"Namikaze-san…!" suara Neji menginterupsi, pemuda Hyuuga itu menahan bahu Namikaze yang sedang bergalau ria. "Itachi-san nggak mungkin seperti itu. Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah pribadi."

"Hm. Nii-san memang kadang labil. Namikaze-san tak usah cemas. Sampai rumah nanti akan ku tanyakan dengannya." Tanggap Sasuke kalem. Lawan bicaranya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah gemas, lalu berhambur memeluk calon ehemadikehemipar-nya. "Kau tetap imut walau sok cool, Sasuke…"

"Lepaskan, Namikaze-saan!" rengut sang raven. Neji terkekeh pelan.

=:=

Naruto hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya kuat kuat saat di ceramahi selama 10 menit oleh Asuma-sensei. Setelah selesai di petuahi yang hanya dianggap angin lalu, Naruto keluar dari ruang guru dan menemui sepupu kesayangannya di depan ruang guru sambil membawa tasnya.

"Sangkyu Gaara..!" Ujarnya ceria, namun detik berikutnya ia menggerutu. "Kuso! Guru disini rupaya sensitive! Apa dia tidak capek berbicara sampai berbusa busa gitu?!"

Gaara melirik jengah. "Kau tahu karma yang akan didapat jika mengumpat Guru, huh?" Naruto hanya memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ck, sekarang kita pul—"

"Ketemu Sasuke dulu!" Seru Naruto langsung. "'Pokoknya hari ini aku ingin mengantarnya pulang!"

Mungkin Naruto terlalu semangat untuk ukuran remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi ia kurang menghargai jerih payah sepupunya yang sudah membantunya mengerjakan soal biologi dan menungguinya sampai Naruto benar benar diizinkan pulang, tapi pada akhirnya..

… Gaara pulang sendiri,

"Yasudah. Aku duluan." Ia mengucap dengan lidah kelu. Sedangkan Naruto langsung melesat kekelas Sasuke.

.

"SASU-CHAAAAN!" Dengan percaya diri Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke masih dikelas setelah sekolah lumayan sepi berteriak. Ketika melongok kedalam kelas, tiga orang pemuda yang ternyata ada di kelas menoleh kompak. Lalu mereka tercengang, lebih lebih Naruto.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto memekik, ia menuding sambil mendekati sang Namikze yang menatapnya jutek. "Ngapain kau disini?!"

"Terserah aku, Kau juga ngapain disini?!"

Balasan dari orang yang ditunjuk Naruto membuatnya menggeram. "Dengar ya, aku nggak suka kau ikut campur urusanku."

"Siapa juga yang mau ikut campur urusanmu?" Namikaze Kyuubi memutar bohlam matanya. Naruto berdecak, kemudian memanadang Sasuke seketika wajahnya berbinar ceria.

"Sasu-chaaaan~"

Bungsu Uchiha itu bergidik.

"Pffft…" suara orang menahan tawa. Naruto mendelik horror pada pemuda disamping kirinya. "APA YANG LUCU? NGGAK PERNAH LIHAT ORANG YANG LAGI KASMARAN YA?!"

Kyuubi lepas tertawa. Naruto hampir menampolnya.

Neji mengernyit hebat mendengar adik kelasnya membentak sang Namikaze. Maksudnya.. oh, siapa sih yang berani dan tega membentak pemuda dari anak pemilik sekolah dan cucu dari kepala sekolah kalau tak mau mendapat masalah? Neji boleh menginjak kaki Naruto sekarang.

"Sakit! Apaan sih, rambut berbi!" Naruto mendecih.

"Kau tahu sopan santun nggak!? Namikaze-san bukan orang sembarangan disini!"

Naruto berjengit tidak suka. "Namikaze-san? Siapa yang kau— oh… jadi kau mau sok sokan cari muka dengan nama Namikaze, huh?" pemuda itu melirik Kyuubi.

"Namaku mememang Namikaze Kyuubi, kau saja si anak mami!"

"Itu karena aku merendahkan diri, bodoh! Kau pulang sana, ganggu tahu!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke tiba tiba membentak. Ruangan sekitar langsung hening. Semua memandang sang Raven dengan bingung, tapi Sasuke hanya menahan kikuknya dengan wajah masam.

"Ahahaha… Maafkan dia Sasuke, adikku ini emang minta ditampol. Tampol saja, dia sudah kebal." Kyuubi berucap sambil memukul mukul pelan kepala Naruto yang lebih pendek 3 cm darinya.

"Kalian kakak-adik?" Neji nimbrung.

"Begitulah, " jawab Kyuubi simple.

"Lalu nama Uzumaki itu?"

"Marga ibuku. Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Mau protes hah!?" Naruto sewot mendadak. Pemuda berabut panjang disana hanya mendecih.

Sasuke mendesah lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Tunggu Sasuke! Biar kuantar," Neji menggandeng tangan pemuda Raven itu. Naruto berjengit tak suka, iapun menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi. "Aku juga akan mengantarmu!"

"Lepaskan." Sasuke menggeram. Para seme yang mengincarnya langsung melepaskan tangannya. Bedanya, Neji tersenyum maklum. Sedangkan Naruto menggerutu dan cemberut.

Tiba tiba sesuatu bedering. Ponsel Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengangkatnya dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk sekedar pembicaraan privasi. Tak lama Neji memutus sambunganya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menatap Sasuke dengan senyum terpaksa. "Kau pulanglah. Aku sedang ada urusan keluarga. Jangan lupa makan, ya."

"Hn.. kau juga hati hati." Balas Sasuke.

"Cih, pake sok sokan gentle!" Naruto mencibir, malah mendapat sikutan dari kakaknya. Detik berikutnya Naruto melongo melihat Neji mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"HYEEEEEEE! Apa-apaan kau!" Ia langsung menarik Sasuke kepelukannya. "Sasuke punyaku tahu! Ngapain cium cium, brengsek!"

"Cih, Sudah kukatakan kalau Sasuke punyaku." Neji tersenyum ironi, lalu keluar dari kelas. Sebelumnya ia mengangguk kepala hormat untuk Kyuubi.

"Punyaku!" Naruto masih jengkel. Sasuke yang masih dalam pelukannya dipeluk makin erat.

"Se-sesak!" ia meronta melepaskan diri. Naruto tersadar lalu melepaskan, "ehehe.. maaf."

"Na, Sasuke. Ayo pulang, kuantar dengan mobilku." Kyuubi berucap lembut. Dan tanpa basa basi menolak, Sasuke langsung mengangguk. Entahlah, mungkin dia lelah..

"Che! Kalau gitu aku juga ikut naik mobilmu!" Naruto menyela.

"Kau bukannya bareng Gaara?" Kyuubi terlihat enggan.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan. Sudah deh, nggak usah banyak tanya. Aku mau nganter Sasuke pulang!"

Kyuubi dan Sasuke mendengus kesal, namun akhirnya mereka menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan mobil Kyuubi.

=:=

Diperjalanan hening. Dari Kyuubi maupun Naruto tak ada yang berbicara, apalagi Sasuke. Namun ketika mata pemuda kuliahan yang sedang menyetir menoleh ke sisi kiri, ia cukup memekik.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Sasuke tertidur." Kyuubi berbisik.

"Eh? Katamu rumahnya dekat! Pasti dia kelelahan."

"Dekat kalau jalan kaki lewat jalan pintas. Kalau naik mobil, harus putar arah, tahu! Jangan dibangunkan, nanti saja kalau sudah sampai."

Naruto mencibir, "Siapa juga yang mau membangunkanya?" mata shafirnya menatap lekat pemuda yang kerap tertidur, "Wajah tidurnya cantik sekali. Aku betah melihatnya."

"Idiot. Kau suka dengannya?" Kyuubi memekik tertahan.

"Bukan suka, tapi cinta."

"Cih! Gombalan apaan tuh. Sasuke sudah punya Neji."

"Sok tahu!" sela Naruto kesal, "Neji hanya temen Sasuke! Yah.. kalau nggak mau dibilang babunya sih,"

Kyuubi menoleh sekilas ke jok belakang. "Jaga mulutmu bodoh! Kau yang barbar ini nggak pantas dengan Sasuke yang kalem dan pendiam. Aku lebih mendukung Sasuke dengan Neji."

"Oho~ sayangnya itu takan terajadi. Sasuke akan jadi milikku."

"Terserahlah… capek ngomong sama kepala duren." Kyuubi fokus kembali menyetir. Naruto menyupah serapah dan hanya dianggap kentut kutilang. Tak sampai semenit, ia sudah memasuki perumahan tempat tinggal Uchiha.

"Sasuke… sudah sampai." Uzumaki sulung itu menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Eh? Udah sampai? Jadi ini rumah Sasuke?!" Naruto memekik. Sasuke mengerjap perlahan, lalu matanya terbuka seutuhnya.

"Ah.. maaf aku ketiduran." Sesal bungsu Uchiha itu lalu membuka kenop pintu mobil. "Mampir?"

"YA!" Seru Naruto seketika. Terdengar Sasuke mendengus. Niat basa basinya gagal.

"Tadaima…" pintu rumah dibuka, Naruto dan Kyuubi mengekor dari belakang.

"Okae—Eh? Kyuubi-nii?" Sai yang menyambut Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat Kyuubi.

"Ah.. maaf mengganggu." Kyuubi tersenyum. Sai menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak banyak tugas. Ng.. tapi Itachi-nii belum pulang kuliah. Apa perlu ku tel—"

"Tidak. Tidak usah ditelpon. Aku tahu ia sibuk…. akhir akhir ini,"ucapan diakhirnya sedikit diseret. Naruto risih. "Apaan sih kau? Melankoli banget! Ah… Sumimasen menganggu Sai-san." Menatap Sai dengan senyum lima jarinya. Pemuda SMA disana menatap bingung. "Kau.. untuk apa kesini?"

"Ng.. untuk menemani Sasuke pulang. Sepertinya ia kelelahan."

Sai langsung menoleh pada adiknya yang kerap minum air putih didekat dispenser. Sasuke lalu men death glare Naruto. "Diam kau, Dobe."

"HEEEH!? Aku berkata yang sejujurya, Teme! Kalau kau tidak kecapekan nggak mungkin ketiduran dimobil dengan wajah cantik padahal jaraknya nggak terlalu jauh!"

Sasuke melotot dengan wajah padam. Bangkitlah emosi Sai, pemuda dengan senyum nggak pernah terlihat iklas itu gondok adek kesayangannya digombalin. Yah.. dia memang nggak bisa menggobal sih.

"Eqhem!" tegurnya kencang. "Sasuke, kau naik kekamar. Ganti baju habis itu makan."

"Eh? Kekamar? Aku ikut kekamar Sasu—"

BUAGH!

Tas Sasuke melayang ke wajah Naruto. Wajahnya kesal namun raut kemerahan masih tampak."Kau ini berisik! Cerewet! Bawel! Banyak tanya! Dobe! Idiot! Kuning! Aneh! Je—"

"Tapi kau suka kaaaan?"

Naruto sudah mengeliminasi jarak. Hidungnya sudah menyentuh dengan hidung kecil Sasuke. Dan ketika hendak menempelkan gumpalan pulmnya dengan sang Raven, kerah belakangya ditarik dengan sadis.

"Kyuubi brengsek! Kau pengganggu tahu!"

Jitakan ringan dari Kyuubi. "Apa kau mau dibunuh Sai, huh? Kau bukan siapa siapanya dan mau main asal cium?! Bego!"

Naruto melirik Sai yang balik memandangnya nyalang, tangannya sudah mengepal kuat menahan gejolak ingin mengasingkan Naruto kemanapun. Pemuda kuning itu nyengir, "Ng.. yang tadi tubuhku lagi dipengaruhi Iblis rubah. Ehe.. he.. nggak bermaksud ngapa-ngapain Sasuke kok." Alibi absurd Naruto hanya ditanggapi dengusan Sai.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau nggak menghidar? Padahal saat si Bodoh ini monyongin bibirnya, bisa saja kau menaboknya?" Pertanyaan Kyuubi jebakan betmen.-. Naruto langsung menyeringai, "Sudah jelaskan? Sasuke itu suka padaku. Bentar lagi juga resmi meni—"

—BUAAGH!

"Namikaze-san… Sudah kulakukan." Sasuke berujar kalem. Menahan mati matian rona wajahnya agar tidak kemerahan. Apa kata dunianime kalau Uchiha terpesona dan nggak bisa menghindar atau menabok orang idiot.

"Kyuubi." Tiba tiba suara bariton khas memanggil. Anak kedua keluarga Uchiha telah pulang. Mengetahui mobil sport oranye terpakir dirumahnya ia tahu ada tamu 'spesial' yang berkunjung.

"Tachi-kun, Okae—"

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Pulanglah!"

Kyuubi tak habis pikir ucapannya dipotong dengan dingin. Ia menatap gusar.

"Namikaze-san mengantarku pulang tadi." Sasuke berbicara mendekati kakaknya.

"Nee, nee, Aku juga ikut mengantarnya lho, Itachi-san!" Naruto berseru ceria. Itachi menatapnya lalu mengernyit, "Naruto Uzumaki. Untuk apa kau ke—""

"Dia adikku." sela Kyuubi kemudian. "Maaf kalau aku dan dia menganggu. Aku pulang dulu,"

"Eeeh?! Tu-tunggu Kyuubi! Aku belum main kekamarnya Sasuke niih. Adaw! Jangan main asal nempeleng, dong!" Serapahan Naruto hanya ditatap datar oleh keluarga Uchiha yang ada ketika sang Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

.

"Nii-san, Ada masalah apa dengan Namikaze-san?" Sasuke bertanya, pandangannya tak suka.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang lelah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Dan... cepat ganti baju sana!" Itachi mendorong Sasuke memasuki kamar. Sadar adik yang satunya menatap serius dengan mata kosong, ia berceletuk. "Oh ya, Sai... Pacarmu sepertinya menunggu didepan."

"Eeh!?" Sai sadar dari lamunnya memikirkan sikap Itachi. Ia segera medekati pintu.

"Maksudku..., bohong. Berhenti berfikir untuk mencari tahu urusanku."

Ketahuan. Sai nyengir ironi. "Aku ini peka, lho. Lagi ada masalah kan?"

Itachi melotot pada sang adik, Sai terkekeh lalu menduduki sofa ruang tamu. "makan malamnya aku mau makan Chicken Katsu."

Guratan kesal tertera di dahi Itachi.

"Aku juga mau, Nii-san." Sasuke menimpali dengan kalem dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ara... Baiklah baiklah!" Itachi segera menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

=:=

"Hoi.. hoi! Pelan pelan nyetirnya, Kyuubi!" Naruto menahan ngeri ketika mobil sport kakaknya melaju kencang.

"Kyuubi!"

"Naruto," sang kakak mulai melambatkan mobilnya. "Ciri ciri orang minta putus hubungan itu... apa dengan cara mengacuhkan?"

Naruto tidak sebodoh yang pembaca bayangkan. Ia mengerti kakaknya kerap sedih karena masalah cinta. "Apa yang kau maksud itu Itachi-san? Kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Sudah lama. Dasar kolot!"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Naruto, menggeram. "Kau kan tak pernah cerita! dan jangan panggil aku kolot kalau kau tak tahu berapa umurmu sendiri!"

"Ah... kau memang bukan adik yang asik." Kyuubi mendesah lalu mulai memacu gas mobilnya.

"Hwaa Kyuubi! Pelan pelan! Iya iya... kudengarkan keluh mu! Apaan sih!?"

Laju mobil kembali lambat.

"Sudahlah... urusi saja urusan cintamu. Hati hati, keluarga Uchiha sangan protektif terhadap Sasuke."

Naruto lalu terdiam. Walau ia sering bertengkar dengan kakaknya yang jarang bertemu karena Naruto diseret seret sang ibu keliling dunia, ia sangat tahu kalau Kyuubi nggak pernah se galau ini kalau bukan masalah cinta yang sudah serius. Catat, yang sudah serius...

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Hora, Minna... saya apdet kilat. wkwkw lagi seneng ngetik dileptop baru ohohoho... btw, chapter ini cukup panjang dari chapter sebelumnya loh. Mudah mudahan nggak ngebosenin. Yosh! Silahkan dibaca~

* * *

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishioto**

**AwK (c) Kiwok**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing(s) : Narusasu, ItaKyuu, sedikit SuiSai**

**Warning : BL, Shon Ai, abstrak, typo, dll**

**wokwokwok**

Sai tahu apa yang terjadi antara hubungan Kyuubi dan kakak keduanya. Ia tahu bukan berarti ia mencari tahu. Tapi karena akan tahu ia beruntung terbangun tengah malam ketika haus. Tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua kakaknya diruang tamu.

Sebenarnya nggak berniat menguping tapi saat pendengarannya menangkap hal menarik, ia melakukannya. Sampai sekarang ia masih ragu menyampaikannya pada Sasuke untuk disampaikan kembali pada Kyuubi atau tidak.

"Sai-nii.."

Mungkin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Tapi pasti panjang urusan. Oh ayolah... Uchiha tidak mungkin berbicara panjang lebar dihadapan umum.

"Sai-nii.."

Tapi harus segera dikatakan..

"SAI-NII!"

"HAH?" ia baru saja sadar dari lamunnya, Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dari tadi perjalanan menuju sekolah sang kakak ketiga hanya melamun. "Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi bengong."

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa. Yah, kau tahu senyum 'seperti biasa' nya.

"Ponsel bunyi tuh," celetuk Sasuke segera saat music aneh terdengar yang tidak lain adalah HP kakaknya. Sai mengangkat dengan canggung, sempat melirik Sasuke sejenak.

"Halo? ... Nggak apa apa. Kau duluaan saja, aku bareng adikku ..., Iya. Hati-hati." Obrolan singkat. Namun Sai terlihat puas.

"Suigetsu-san kenapa telpon?

"Rahasia." Sai mengerling cuek. Adiknya tahu saja kalau yang menelepon Suigutsu.

"Chee, pelit!"

"Buuh..., kau juga pelit." Pemuda SMA itu mengacak surai kebiruan sang adik dengan sayang. Kemudian ia tampak berfikir. "Nee, Sasuke..."

"Apa? Dan... lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku."

"Ah," Sai sadar. "Gomen."

"Mau bicara apa? Curhat tentang Su—"

"Sstt... tak usah bawa bawa dia! Nggak ada hubungannya."

Sasuke mendongak menatap kakaknya yang memang lebih tinggi. "Kenapa?"

"Semalam aku kebangun." Sai mulai cerita, tak mengarah pada adiknya. Ia kembali mengingat ingat kejadian semalam.

"Ita-Nii bicara dengan Shisui-nii..."

Sasuke ikut membayangkan kejadian yang diceritakan...

.

"Apa aku berhenti kuliah?"

Shisui melotot pada adiknya. Ia meraih jemari Itachi lalu mengeratkannya. "Kau bicara hal yang bodoh lagi. Sudah kubilang aku sanggup membiayai kuliahmu!"

"Tapi... praktek, ujian, biaya lagi... Belum peralatan mahal untuk kebutuhan praktek. Uang beasiswa bagiku tak cukup. Aku bahkan bekerja part time tapi nilai malah keteteran..." ujar Itachi lirih. Takut keluhannya terdengar hingga kamar Sasuke.

"Kau bekerja part time?! Buat apa? Kau meremehkanku, huh?" Shisui menggoyangkan lutut adik dewasanya dengan gemas.

"Bukan meremehkan. Tapi meringankan bebanmu. Aku tahu aniki bekerja hingga larut untuk mendapat biaya lebih. Dan itu.. untuk Sasuke, kan? Untuk biaya masuk SMAnya."

"Eh?"

"Harusnya aku nggak usah mengambil jurusan kedokteran saat ujian menentukan jurusan. Harusnya Kaa-san dan To—"

"Hentikan Ucapanmu, Itachi!" sela Shisui jengah. Ia menatap Itachi intens. "Aku bekerja bukan hanya untuk Sasuke. Untuk semuanya. Untukmu, untuk Sai. Untukku juga. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa sebagai beban. Lagipula... kau tetap akan bisa mengikuti ujuan praktek. Aku punya kenalan dekat seorang dokter. Mungkin ia masih menyimpan alat alat praktek ketika kuliahnya. Kau pasti masih bisa mendapat nilai bagus. Ingat, kau seorang Uchiha, jangan memalukan harga diri keluarga! Pertahankan nilaimu di semester 4 ini!"

Shisui bebicara panjang lebar. Yah.. itu lebih dari panjang. Jarang sekali pria Uchiha berkata seperti itu, apalagi terhadap orang lain. Tapi untuk keluarganya sendiri, Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terbuka. Tak boleh ada rahasia yang dipendam sendiri.

"Ohya, Kerja part-time mu... jangan jangan jadi pelayan di kafe _De Latte Fortune_? Temanku bilang ada orang yang mirip denganmu ketika mampir disana."

Itachi tertegun. Sumber informasi kakaknya selalu akurat dan berfariasi. Tidak heran, Shisui Uchiha adalah Arsitek proyek proyek terkemuka dijepang. Ia punya relasi bisnis yang banyak hampir diseluruh kota di Jepang dan beberapa negara.

"Hm. Aku kerja disana. Dan itu..."

"Keluar dari kerja itu." Sergah Shisui dingin, "Aku tak suka kau kerja disana. Uchiha tidak serandah itu untuk melayani pelanggan yang ingin bersantai demi mendapat uang."

"Tak bisa." Jawab Itachi langsung. "Aku memang malu. Tapi aku ingin bekerja. Sebentar lagi... ulang tahunnya dan aku ingin—"

"Astaga.. aku lupa kau punya pacar," celetuk Shisui dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Itachi melirik geram, padahal ia sempat ragu menceritakannya.

"Aku tak suka Kyuubi bergaul dengan orang orang itu. Terlalu glamor. Mewah. Dan.."

"Cemburu ceritanya?"

"BUKAN!" potong Itachi cukup lantang meski tak sampai membuat Sasuke terbangun, wajahnya memerah tapi karena pencahayaan yang minim, jadi tak begitu terlihat. "Aku bukan cemburu. Hanya saja... setiap kali pergi dengan teman atau mengunjungiku, ia pasti menaiki kendaraan mewah yang.. yah, kau tahu maksudku. Dan hanya didepanku dia seolah olah merendahkan diri. Padahal aku..

"Hm... aku mengerti. Kalau begitu kencan dengannya naik mobilku saja." Celetuk Shisui enteng. Itachi menggerutu. "Bukan gayaku. Aku tak suka seperti itu."

Shisui mendesah sembari menyeka rabut depannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kyuubi itu orang kaya. Kau tahu dia pewaris perusahaan properti paling laris di Jepang dan di hampir wilayah eropa?"

"Aku tahu. Sangat tahu. Makanya..."

"Kau dan dia, siapa yang dominan?" pertanyaan vulgar sebenarnya. Shisui memang agak agak...

"Aku! Tentu saja! Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, heh!?" Itachi mendadak sewot, sang kakak hanya terkekeh, "Kalau begitu tunjukan saja sifat dominanmu darinya, jangan karena harta kau jadi pasif, kan? Oh ayolah... aku tahu dia cinta mati padamu."

Itachi diam.

"Sudahlah. Tidur sana! Besok kau kuliah kan? Jangan sampai telat. Lagipula suara obrolanmu bisa terdengar sampai kamar Sasuke. Dia butuh istirahat lebih." Shisui menyuruh sang adik tidur. Namun sebelum itu, seseorang telah berlari kekamarnya dengan berjinjit.

.

"Sai-nii, kau penguping yang hebat..." sindir Sasuke. Sai tersenyum ironi, "terimakasih."

"Tapi... aku jadi mengerti maksud Itachi-nii. Nanti kubilang pada Namikaze-san agar tak salah paham,"

"Katakan dengan sopan. Jangan menyinggung perasaannya dengan kau bilang langsung agar tidak usah bermewah mewah, tapi yah.. kau bikin kalimatmu sendiri deh!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak bodoh untuk berbicara, nii-san. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Maksudku... mungkin kehidupan Naruto dan Namiaze-san berbeda. Aku tahu keluarga Namikaze sangat kaya, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak ikut andil dengan kekayaan itu. Nama keluarga mereka juga beda. Ia memakai marga ibunya."

Sai langsung menatap adiknya. "Hee... tiba tiba ngomongin si kuning itu. Kau benar benar suka padanya ya?"

Sasuke tersentak. Langsung menatap nyalang kakaknya. "Tidak! Kau jangan sok tahu."

"Bukannya sok tahu. Tapi memang tahu..."

Bungsu Uchiha itu menahan geramnya. Percuma saja menyangkal kakak ketiganya itu.

"Dengar ya, Otouto... aku kenal kau dari bayi, aku bisa membedakan mana suka yang ingin memiliki. Dan mana suka yang menghargai. Apalagi wajahmu yang mendadak tsundere mengenai pemuda yang suka mendekatimu. Itu jelas sekali kau ada rasa. Suka yang kau tunjukan pada Neji itu suka yang kedua. Kurasa karena kau menganggapnya kakak. Rambutnya sama sama panjang kayak Itachi-nii sih... haha,"

Sasuke mati kutu. Delapan puluh persen ucapan kakaknya benar. Ia memang respek kepada Neji tapi hanya sebatas... yah, menghargai.

"Aku pikir Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah pisah keluarga. Mungkin keluarga mereka cerai." Celetuk Sai. Sasuke tanpa sadar mengangguk. Tak terasa pintu gerbang SMA Sai sudah didepan mata.

"Sana masuk kelas!" suruh Sasuke judes, hendak berjalan kembali menuju gerbang SMPnya. Sai berdecak, ia mencekal tangan sang adik. "Sama keluarga sendiri jangan jutek begitu, dong." Lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat. Kontan pipi mulus itu memerah.

"SA-I..." terdengar suara patah patah yang mengintimidasi. Uchiha ketiga itu menoleh. Mendapati pemuda berambut perak sebahu bersilang tangan didepan dada dengan wajah sebal dan menyender di gerbang masuk SMA. Kita lihat keadaan sekitar...

Sepi. Yeah.. tak banyak murid berlalu lalang saat 30 menit sebelum masuk bel. Sasuke tahu rencana kakaknya datang sepagi ini kesekolah dan mengajaknya berangkat buru buru. Pasti hendak berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

"Aih... ada yang cemburu." Ujar Sai ringan.

"Ada yang kurang ajar tepatnya." Timpal Sasuke kesal. Mengusap usap pipinya dengan kasar.

"Ohayou, Sasuke." Suigutsu mendekati kedua Uchiha itu dan langsung merangkul Sai. "Ohayou Suigutsu-san. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Sasuke sopan namun dengan nada datar.

=:=

"Gaara, kau tahu kalau Kyuubi pacaran dengan kakaknya Sasuke?" Istirahat makan siang, Naruto mulai bertanya tanya pada Gaara sambil menikmati bento. Pemuda pirang itu cukup prihatin dengan kakaknya yang sejak kemarim melototin HP dan tak konsen dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Hm. Aku tahu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu kalau Kyuubi-nii pacaran dengan Itachi-san. Kau... jangan bilang baru tahu sekarang?"

Naruto cengengesan. "Habis, dia nggak pernah cerita."

"Hm. Mereka serasi sebenarnya."

"Kalau aku sama Sasuke? Serasi nggak?" Naruto langsung bertanya, berlagak sok keren dengan memancung mancungkan rambut. Gaara mengernyit. "Ya-yah... serasi sebenarnya. Kalau kau nggak bertampang konyol saat ketemu dengannya."

"Kau! Ngomongnya yang iklas dong!"

Gaara bergumam, "setidaknya kau lebih baik. Aku yakin Sasuke-senpai akan menyambut cintamu. Lalu—"

"Makasih Gaaraaa~ tapi, kenapa kau memanggilnya Senpai?"

Gaara sweatdrop. "Bodoh! Karena dia kakak kelas kita!"

"Tapi wajah dan tingginya nggak pantes dengan sebutan senpai. Sasuke kan pendek, manis lagi! Tapi kalau lagi jutek macho juga sih. Apalagi sorot matanya yang tajam itu. Tapi aslinya dia hanya malu untuk memandang orang lama lama. Dia ju—"

"Sudah puas berbicara tentangku?"

Mampus.

Naruto menoleh patah patah kebelakang. Sasuke telah berdiri dengan angkuh disana, diiringi tatapan kesemsem para siswi dan tatapan mesum para siswa.

"Sasu-chan!?"

"Henetikan embel embel menjijikan itu! Ikut aku sebentar, aku ingin bicara." Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu lalu Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Melotot pada siswa yang melirik Sasuke dengan cuma cuma. Pemuda pirang itu memberi tanda **danger** dimata shafirnya seolah bertuliskan 'Mendekati Sasuke, sama saja Mendekati Nerakaku'

"Aku mau bicara tentang Namikaze-san." Ucap Sasuke kemudian, terlihat serius menatap shafir lawan bicaranya. Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa?"

"Ck, kau tidak tahu hubungan Namikaze-san dan Itachi-nii?! Mereka se—"

"Tahu kok." Naruto menyela, "Tadi cuma linglung gara gara ditatap kamu."

Demi Apa...

Sasuke digombalin dikoridor sekolah. Tertawakan saja wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Brengsek..."

Hanya saja jika kau ingin terbunuh.

"Hehehe... jangan marah. Aku bener bener tahu kok." Naruto tersenyum. "Kyuubi kurasa sangat kecewa. Kerap kehilangan nafsu makan dan nggak minat dengan kuliahnya. Kerjaannya habis pulang dari rumahmu melototin HP. Sesekali mencoba telpon tapi pasti terdengar HP dibanting."

Sasuke terenyak. Segitu kah cintanya Namikaze-san dengan kakanya? Yah.. ia juga tak menyangkal sih, kalau Itachi pernah hampir gila waktu ingin menyatakan cinta setahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke a—"

"Itachi-nii tak bermaksud mencuekkannya." Celetuk sang raven. "Tadi sudah kutelpon agar sepulang sekolah Namikaze-san kesini tapi tak diangkat. Kemungkinan besar HPnya tak aktif." Sasuke memulai cerita.

"Aku tahu keluarga Namikaze sangat kaya. Dan yah... keluargaku sederhana. Sangat sederhana. Seperti masalah kesenjangan sosial kebanyakan. Pergaulan kakakmu dan kakakku berbeda. Yang kutahu... kakak kurang percaya diri berdampingan dengan kakakmu yang terlalu mewah. Ia tak menelpon dan sinis dengan Namikaze-san bukan karena ingin putus, tapi kakak hanya sedang giat mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk... yah, mungkin mengimbangi kakakmu."

Naruto ternganga menatap Sasuke. "Nee... Apa itu kata kata terpanjang yang kau ucapkan, Sasuke?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus. Naruto terkekeh. "Berarti aku ini idaman keluarga Uchiha kan? Ahahaha.."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, dobe?"

"Buuuh! Teme, kau bilang kakakmu tak suka yang mewah mewah. Kau pasti juga begitu kan? Kyuubi memang boros sih. Maklumlah... anak kesayangan ayah. Aku saja mau menggunakan kekayaan keluarga masih takut. Jadi... tada! Aku juga sederhana!"

Bungsung Uchiha itu berdecak. "Terserah. Tapi tolong kasih tahu Namikaze-san agar tidak salah paham seperti yang tadi kukata—"

"Ada syaratnya dong," Naruto langsung menggamit tangan Sasuke. Wajah sang Raven memerah. "Apaan!? Dan jangan pegang pegang."

"Ck, aku akan berbicara dengan Kyuubi kalau kau mau kencan denganku besok. Gimana?"

Sasuke melotot. Kencan? Apa apaan kata kata itu. Jadian aja belum!

"Kalau nggak mau aku nggak mau bantuin urusan Kyuubi sama kakakmu."

"Naruto! jangan bersikap egois. Kau—"

"Begitu ya? Hm.. aku memang egois, sih. Kalau begitu maaf. Akan kucoba agar tidak egois nanti. Dah Sasu-chan, makananku belum habis." Pemuda pirang itu melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong. 'coba agar tidak egois nanti', itu menyiratkan kalau Naruto belum mau mengalah dan masih menginginkan 'syarat'.

Sasuke kesal. Kenapa harus kencan?

"Tunggu,"

Naruto memberhentikan langkah. Belum menoleh kebelakang namun sudah nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman Namikaze-san. Itachi-nii pasti akan keras kepala untuk tetap cuek dan tidak menelponnya sebelum berhasil memberikan sesuatu yang mewah untuk Namikaze-san. Akan kulakukan yang kau sebut kencan itu."

Hari ini hari keberuntunganmu Naruto. "Yes! Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu Sasukeeee." Ia langsung berbalik badan dan mendekap Sasuke erat.

"Lepaskan brengseek!" Sasuke mendorong muka Naruto jauh jauh.

"Masih malu malu? Astaga... padahal kita sudah pacara—"

"Apa maksudmu pacar?!" Sasuke membentak, koridor kelas yang saat itu ramai tak dipedulikan mereka untuk debat. Padahal sudah banyak para siswa mengerutu.

"Ah.. sudahlah. Kau memang nggak peka." Naruto mengacak acak helai sang raven dengan gemas. "Ohya, aku minta nomor Hpmu dong. Nanti kukasih tahu perkembangan Kyuubi setelah kukatakan tentang Itachi-san."

Sasuke menatap Naruto ragu. Nomor HP nya adalah privasi terbesarnya. Hanya kakak kakaknya, kerabat, serta Neji yang mendapat nomor telpon Sasuke.

"Modus." Tiba tiba ia berkata. Wajah Naruto memerah canggung. "Eh? Ng.. nggak! Serius! Aku minta nomormu untuk memberitahu perkembangan Kyuubi. Ng.. yah, mungkin bisa juga untuk komunikasi spesial denganmu sih, Ahaha..."

Sasuke melotot geram. Tapi akhirnya ia menyebutkan nomor ponselnya.

"Makasih, Sasuke! Kencannya besok ya. Mumpung libur! Aku akan menjemputnya dirumah. Dandan yang cantik~"

"Can—Aku ini laki-laki DOBE!" Teriakan itu tak digubris karena Naruto sudah kembali kekelasnya.

=:=

"Gaara, kau ikut ekskul apa?" Naruto bertanya ketika bel pulang sekolah berdiring. Dan kini waktunya ekskul untuk kelas 2 dan 1.

"KIR."

"Hah? Apaan tuh?"

"Karya Ilmiah Remaja. Sudah sana kau latihan basket. Yang semangat latihannya!" Suruh Gaara lembut. Naruto tertawa. "Tentu saja semangat! Besok aku kan, kencan dengan Sasuke~"

Mata Gaara membulat, kalau saja kupingnya tak salah dengar. "Kau.. sudah jadian?"

Naruto menggerekan telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri, "belum, tapi sebentar lagi pasti jadian. Rencana besok aku akan menyatakan cinta. Yah.. waktu melamar Sasuke dihadapan kakaknya sepertinya dia belum siap, tapi besok pasti ia sudah menjadi milikku. Doa kan ya Gaara!"

Pemuda Sasbaku itu tersenyum, "Yah.. semoga berhasil. Ah, aku duluan ya, Naruto. Aku akan melihatmu dari jendela ruang klubku. Jaa ne,"

"Hai'! Jaa ne,"

.

"Sasuke, kita satu kelompok." Neji berucap senang ketika pembagian kelompok tugas biologi. Sasuke mengangguk. "Siapa lagi kelompok kita?"

"Aku, kau, Shino, dan Temari." Jawabnya tenang, takut salah sebut nama.

"Untuk buat rumah kaca kingdom fungi aku yang akan membuat proposal dan makalahnya. Kalian bikin rumah kacanya." Temari berujar enggan. Kendatinya gadis itu agak enggan satu kelompok dengan Neji.

"Aku yang menyusun kingdomnya deh. Kalian yang buat dan beli perlengkapannya ya. Untuk fungi pakai bahan statis saja." Shino ikut ikutan berujar malas.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hee.. Kalian hanya mau gampangnya? Kalau sampai hasilnya tak bagus, aku tak akan menuliskan nama kalian sebagai kelompok."

"Hai' hai' ketua kelompok..." Temari dan Shino berujar malas malasan. Neji mendengus kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Kalau begitu besok saja kita membeli peralatannya. Mumpung libur."

Sasuke cukup tersentak, tapi dengan cepat langsung bersikap normal. "Ya.. boleh. Tapi sore saja. Pagi mungkin aku ada acara."

"Mungkin?" Neji mengernyit.

"Maksudku... Belum pasti. Kakakku sedang ada masalah dan aku ikut andil untuk membantunya besok. Jadi... kita bisa membeli peralatan besok sore. Nggak apa apa kan?" Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tatapan 'kau bisa mengerti kan..'. Dalam hati Sauke was was. Ia nggak mungkin frontal kalau besok dipaksa kencan sebagi syarat mendamaikan kakaknya.

Neji tersenyum kemudian membelai pipi Sasuke lembut. "Nggak apa apa. Kalau sorenya kau kecapaian besok minggu saja kita cari bahan."

"Hn." Sasuke mendesah lega, dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Neji dari pipinya. Batinnya berucap bingung, _biasanya kalau disentuh dipipi olehnya agak berbeda tapi sekarang biasa saja..._

=:=

Mansion Namikaze. Kamar Kyuubi.

"Jadi... begitulah." Naruto sampai ngos ngosan bercerita tentang maksud Itachi mencuekkannya.

"Memangnya aku terlalu mewah?"

Naruto menabok dahinya kesal, "Kau masih tanya? Kalau kemana mana naik mobil sport, kalau macet dijalan minta jemput helli, kalau belanja kartu kredit 10 berjejer. Kalau hang out dengan teman pergi sampai keluar negri. Itu namanya mewah! TERLALU MEWAH. Pantas saja Itachi-san illfeel!"

Kyuubi menunduk. "Begitu ya? Berarti aku ini menjijikan..."

"Kau ini kenapa jadi bego sih? Kau mahasiswa manajemen semester 4! Bisa membedakan menjijikan dan memalukan, kan? Itachi-san itu malu.. malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tak sebanding denganmu yang sangat mewah. Kau harusnya tahu ia tipikal pekerja keras, dan dihadapan dia, kau jangan menghambur hamburkan uang."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus bersikap sederhana dihadapannya?"

"Jangan hanya dihadapannya saja! Dihadapan seluruh orang, kau harus sederhana. Boleh mengaku sebagai Namikaze, tapi jangan terlalu menonjol saat ini banyak orang jahat yang ingin mengincar harta."

"Aku mengerti, tapi dia benar benar tidak membenciku kan?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hn.. kalau itu sih, aku nggak pasti cinta. Kau dan dia sudah berhubungan lama kan?"

Kyuubi diam.

"Aaaah... ini sebenarnya kau yang kakak atau adik sih!? Dasar! Sudah ah, aku mau telponan sama Sasuke dulu." Lalu Naruto keluar dari kamar Kyuubi yang masih memikirkan ucapan adiknya.

.

"Nii-san, harus telpon Namikaze-san!"

Di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke sedang membujuk kakaknya yang sedang membaca buku tentang kedokteran diruang tamu untuk menelpon Kyuubi. Itachi hanya kemudian memandang Sasuke. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Jangan menahan diri! Kalau mau telpon telpon saja! Kalau mau bermesraan bermesraan saja! Mau sampai kapan menahan diri untuk seimabang dengannya? Kau masih mencintainya kan?" Sasuke berbicara ngotot diruang keluarga. Sai dan Shisui yang sedang bermain osu di sudut ruang keluarga yang lain menoleh.

"Nii-san harus menelponnya sekarang! Kasihan Namikaze-san yang dikecewakanmu!"

"Sasu—"

"Kalau kau nggak mau menelpon atau menemui Namikaze-san dan masih menggantungkannya, aku nggak akan makan sampai besok. Dan jangan harap aku keluar kamar!" Sasuke mendengus kemudian berjalan menghentak menuju kamar.

"Itachi... mau sampai kapan kau keras kepala?" Shisui mendekati adiknya. Itachi menunduk, kemudian meraih smartphonenya untuk menelpon seseorang. "Akan kulakukan..."

Dilain tempat, Kyuubi terlonjak senang ketika orang yang disayang akhirnya telpon. Ia menekan tulisan answer di layar touchscreen Hpnya.

"Halo?"

"_Kyuu..."_

Tahan mulut Kyuubi untuk berteriak. Ia kelewat senang untuk menjerit dalam hati. Itachi memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan seperti biasa...

"Hm? Kenapa? Sudah lelah mendiamkanku? Sudah lelah mencari kerja untuk memberikanku kejutan?"

"_Ba-bagaimana kau—"_

"Adikmu yang memberi tahu. Aku senang sekali kau telpon, Tachi.."

Uchiha kedua disebrang sana memerah. _"Ck.. padahal sudah kurencanakan. Sudahlah.. Aku ingin berbicara penting denganmu. Besok jam 11 siang di taman kampus. Nanti kujemput."_

"Tidak usah, kita ketemuan saja." Ujar Kyuubi kalem. "Aku.. akan mencoba menjadi sederhana sebagai orang yang kau sukai. Maafkan aku."

"_Hei! Apa yang kau katakan? Kyuu tetap Kyuu. Tidak usah minta maaf. Sudahlah... kau tidur ya, jangan lupa besok. Aku tak ingin kau kurang tidur karena memikirkan besok denganku."_

"Ahaha.. kau tahu saja, ya sudah, oyasuminasai, Tachi."

"Hn. Oyasumi, Kyuu."

.

"Ara... sepertinya kencan kita besok akan lancar, Sasuke."

Dikamarnya Sasuke yang menerima telpon dari Naruto mengernyit, "apa maksudmu!? A-aku tidak menganggap besok kencan!"

Naruto disebrang telpon terkekeh. "Ah, membayangkan wajahmu yang tsundere membuatku tegang loh.."

"DO-DOBE! KAU INI MESUM! Umurmu baru 14 tahun, kan!?"

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Aku menjadi tegang untuk menjemputmu besok karena nanti wajahmu terlihat manis."

Kejebak. Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Nee... besok siap-siap ya?"

"Ha-hah?"

"Aku akan kembali menyatakan cinta. Dan kau harus menerimanya! Nggak boleh ngak! Harus menerima cintaku!" Naruto memaksa dengan suara manja. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau sebegitunya menginginkanku?"

"Chee, Teme! Tentu saja. Kau juga pasti akan begitu denganku."

Sasuke mendengus. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Hehehe.. kau tahu? Dikamar sebelah, Kyuubi sedang nyanyi. Pasti Itachi-san sudah menelponnya."

"Hn. Tadi kupaksa telpon. Ia memang keras kepala kalau tak kuancam aku tak akan makan."

"Heee? Kau mengancamnya dengan kau tidak makan dan ia langsung melakukan apa yang kau minta? Sebegitu cintanya kah ia padamu? Keluargamu itu apa sih? Brother Complex yah!? Gawat dong! Aku bisa diselingkuhi kalau kakak kakakmu cinta mati padamu!"

Sasuke lantas tertawa. Pemuda Uzumaki disana harus lihat wajah menawan Sasuke ketika tertawa. Entah mengapa ucapan Naruto di telinga Sasuke terdengar menyenangkan. "Aho ka? Baru dengan kakakku saja kau sudah minder, heh?"

Naruto merengut, "Chigau! Aku tidak minder dengan siapapun. Kau hanya akan jadi milikku, tahu!"

"Ah... sudahlah. Berbicara denganmu membuatku capek." Sang raven mendesah sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada bantal dikasur. Naruto disebrang sana nyengir. "Tapi menyenangkan kan? Aku belum pernah berbicara semenyenangkan ini sama orang ditelpon kecuali denganmu loh.."

Sasuke diam. Ia akui berbicara dengan Naruto ditelpon menyenangkan. Nada suaranya... kata kata yang diucapkan... gestur yang terbayang di pikiran... Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sadar walau sang pirang disana tak melihat.

"KYUUUBI! Berisik ih!" Tida tiba Naruto berseru. Dari handphonnya Sasuke mendengar. "Ah.. maaf Sasuke, dia sangking senangnya sampai menyetel lagu lawas. Pasti ia cinta mati sama Itachi-san."

"Yeah... kakak juga begitu." Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "ngomong ngomong... kau tinggal serumah dengan Namikaze-san?"

"Eh? Iya. Kau pikir kalau keluargaku bercerai ya?"

Ketebak.

"Nggak kok. Keluargaku tak bercerai. Ayah bisa mati gantung diri kalau ibu meminta cerai. Hanya saja aku lebih akrab dengan ibuku. Aku sering diseret kemanapun sesukanya dan dia yang menyuruhku untuk memberi tahu orang orang menggunakan nama Uzumaki. Tapi keluarga kami tetap utuh." Cerita Naruto ceria.

"Hm... Souka? Maaf kalau aku berprasangka buruk."

"Tak apa. Banyak orang yang salah paham begitu kok. Yasudah Sasuke. Tidur yang nyenyak ya... eh, kau sudah makan belum? Makan dulu sana! Itachi-san kan sudah menelpon Kyuubi. Kalau kau tak makan nanti kau mimpi makan banyak bukannya memimpikanku, lalu bangun bangun tubuhmu makin kerempeng dan tidak seksi! Aarrghh! Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terja—"

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menyela. Terdengar kekehan. "Aku tidak akan semenyeramkan itu hanya karena belum makan. Lagipula aku sudah makan petang tadi dengan Neji di kedai okonomiyaki. Jadi—"

"Chee! Neji! Neji! Kau harusnya jangan dekat dekat dia, Sasuke! Dia itu cowok modusan gagal!"

Sasuke berdecak, "Kau takut aku jatuh hati padanya?"

"Ng.. nggak juga sih. Aku percaya kau juga menyukaiku. Tapi kan kau sering ditempelin sama dia dan kau sepertinya biasa biasa saja dan nggak melawan."

"Ya. Aku biasa biasa saja dan nggak melawan seperti halnya kakakku memanjakanku."

"Eh?"

"Aku dan Neji hanya sahabat. Kalaupun mau dibilang lebih, paling hanya sebatas Kakak-Adik. Aku tidak mencintainya."

Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar, bahagia. "Yokatta... kalau begitu harapanku lebih banyak. Fufufu~"

"Be-belum tentu, bodoh!"

"Ahaha... sudah dulu ya, Sasuke. Oyasumi.. mimpi indah."

"Hn..." dan sambungan telponpun tertutup. Sasuke menggeletakan Hpnya disembarang tempat di kasur. Ia memiringkan badan kekanan sambil memeluk bantal yang satunya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai wajahnya terlihat manis ketika terpejam dan tersenyum.

**=End of Chapter 5=**

* * *

Nee? Bagaimana chapter ini? Aku lagi semangat ngetik nih. Kira kira AwK akan tamat 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Hm.. tapi belum tentu juga sih/labil/ oh iya, disini ada yang udah baca manga Super Lovers? Ngerumpi bareng yoook.. itu inspirasi ku buat bikin fic ini loh. Dan.. disini ada yang udah nonton Dectetive School Q Live Action? Hanjir! Aku nggak bisa nahan fanggirlan buat nontonin Kamiki di film itu. wkwk telat banget yah baru nonton :v

Ohya, Keluarga Uchiha sebenarnya udah punya pasangan semua. Tapi aku bingung mo masangin Shisui sama siapa. Ada yang mau memberi saran?

Yosh~ silahkan me review!


	6. Chapter 6

KONICHIWAAAA! Kiwok datang lagi~ habis jalan jalan sama pasukan(baca: geng) ke Bandung/curcol/ Dan Kiwok lagi senang karena nilai rapot bagus bagus. Yuhuuuu~ Kurikulum 2013 nggak ngepek ah/sotoy/ wkwk... Bersyukurlah bagi para haters Neji, di chap ini dia nggak akan tampil ohohoho... yah, lupakanlah pembukaan stress ini. Chapter 6! DOUZO~

* * *

**KIWOK PRESENT**

**Ai wa Kezoku**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Boys Love, Romance, Comedy nyempil, kekeluargaan**

**Hanya fanfic semata.**

**Mohon maaf atas typo yang mengganggu**

**Silahkan baca...**

**=:=**

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Uzumaki Kushina yang berada di ruang tamu sembari membaca majalah mengernyit melihat putra bungsunya. Pemuda pirang dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing yang unik itu tampak keren dengan setelah kemeja hitam dengan garis garis putih, dipadu dengan kaus polos berwarna oranye dan celana katun hitam. Sederhana namun berkesan.

"Hehe.. aku keren kan?"

Wanita disana makin mengernyit, "mau kemana?" ulangnya.

Naruto mendekati sang ibu, "Aku mau nembak orang. Hehe.." ia cengengesan. Kushina malah mendelik. "Ngapain kamu nembak orang!? Mau jadi pembunuh!?"

"Heeee?! Siapa juga yang mau jadi pembunuh! Maksudku, menyatakan cinta pada orang. Ibu kolot, ah." Sindir Naruto membenarkan setelah kemejanya.

"Oh ya? Cewek atau cowok?" wajahnya langsung hepi.

"Cowok dong bu... jaman sekarang cewek di anime nggak ada yang membuatku tertarik."

"Jadi maksudmu ibu nggak menarik, heh?" Kushina memanyunkan bibir.

"Ibu kan lain. Lagipula, ibu kan udah tua,"

Wanita berambut merah anggun itu melotot. "Kau berani bilang aku tua? Astaga... Minato saja ngak pernah mengatakannya! Kurang ajar!"

Naruto tertawa. Yah.. beginilah kedekatan Naruto dan Ibunya. Mereka serasa bukan ibu dan anak. Kalau kau tanya dimana sang kepala keluarga berada, beliau sedang di luar kota mengurus bisnisnya.

"Kyuubi belum bangun, bu?" celetuk Naruto.

"Kyuubi? Sepertinya sudah. Tadi ibu dengar dia nyanyi nyanyi. Kenapa sih?"

"Ahaha.. mau kencan, bu. Biasalah... CLBK."

"Ap—"

"Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali. Sudah kujelaskan!"

Kushina terkekeh. "Sudah lama ibu nggak melihat pacarnya Kyuubi. Siapa ya namanya? Uchiha Takun?"

"Itachi. Astaga.. ibu pikun. Makanya jangan nomanden! Aku capek tahu ngikutin ibu!" Dalam hati Naruto tertawa, padahal ia juga baru tahu pacarnya Kyuubi akhir akhir ini.

"Kalau hidup hanya berkutat disatu tempat membosankan. Kalau aku tak mengajakmu siapa lagi? Ayahmu saja diajak kencan sibuknya setengah mati. Jadi kau yang harus menemaniku. Lagipula ibu ini masih banyak yang naksir loh.."

Naruto mendengus geli, "Terserah ibu deh. Ngomong ngomong... kecenganku adiknya Itachi-san loh."

"Hah?!" Sang ibu memekik. "Kau juga naksir anaknya Fugaku? Astaga.. laris banget sih Uchiha itu." Naruto mengernyit ketiga Kushina bergumam tak jelas. "Jadi kangen..."

"Namanya Sasuke. Cantik deh bu."

"Kau bilang tadi cowok?"

"Memang cowok. Tapi cantik. Cantiknya cool gitu deh bu. Hmm.. gimana ngejelasinnya ya? Pokoknya dia beda deh! Nanti kalau udah resmi aku kenalkan ke ibu.."

"Hmm.. kalau sama Gaa-chan? Cantikkan siapa? Ibu belum pernah bertemu cowok semanis Gaa-chan loh~ Kau beruntung punya sepupu semanis dia."

Wajah Naruto kontan memerah. "Kenapa disamakan dengan Gaara! Mereka itu berbeda, bu... Manis nya Gaara dengan cantiknya Sasuke berbeda!"

"Iya deh..." Kushina mendesah, "sana kamu berangkat!"

Naruto dengan antusias langsung menuju halaman belakang rumah. Ibunya kembali bertanya. "Kenapa kehalaman belakang?"

"Mau ambil sepeda!"

=:=

Tinjau kediaman Uchiha di pagi hari ketika libur.

"Aaah... Aku benci hari Sabtu," terdengar keluhan dari Shisui Uchiha ketika bersantai di sofa sambil memainkan remote TV, pria 26 tahun itu telah libur dari kerja lembur. Curahannya membuat Sai yang sedang mengepak ransel didekatnya terkekeh. "Makanya cari pacar!"

"Cih, kau sudah berani menasehatiku ya? Dasar! Sudah sana kalau pergi. Hati hati bokongmu sakit!"

"SHISUI-NII!" Sai langsung sewot. Ia tak menyangka kakak tertuanya segamblang ini. Yah.. memang sih, setiap Sabtu ataupun hari libur Sai pasti akan menginap dirumah kekasihnya untuk melepas ehemkangenehem. Dan apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan didalam satu atap pasti sudah pada tahu. Hal semisal 'bokong sakit' dalam kurung karena melakukan hal (itu)tak usah di bicarakan keras keras, kan? Kalau Sasuke dengar bisa...

"Suigutsu-san sudah jemput didepan, Sai-nii."

"HWAAA!" Pemuda itu memekik, "Sasuke? Kau... kau dengar!?"

"Dengar apa?"

Fyuuh... syukurlah. Sai bernafas lega.

"Oh, yang bokong sakit itu. Kalau dilakukan sekali dua kali kupikir nggak apa apa.. asal nggak sampai sepuluh kali."

Shisui terbahak. Wajah Sai langsung memerah, ia menjewer kuping Sasuke. "Kau belom boleh mesum, Sasuke!"

"Aaw, Sakit!" Sasuke balas menarik rambut Sai. "Kau yang mesum! Aku hanya membicarakan fakta!"

"Kalian apa apaan, sih?" Suara baritone Itachi menengahi ketika keluar dari kamarnya, "Sai, cepat temui Suigutsu. Dia menunggumu didepan!"

"iya iya.. kalian bawel." Sai melengos. Dengan menjijing ransel besarnya ia segera melangkah kedepan pintu.

"Kakak jadi bertemu dengan Namikaze-san?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia duduk disamping Shisui dengan malas.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu."

Dan tinggalah Shisui dan Sasuke diruang tamu.

"Untunglah kau nggak punya pacar Sasuke. Aaah... adikku yang satu ini nggak boleh jatuh ketangan orang aneh." Shisui memeluk Sasuke gemas. Bungsu Uchiha disana mendecih. "Shisui-nii naif. Kapan kau akan mencari pasa—"

"Ssst.. Pasanganmu sekarang, aku!" Shisui semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nii-san..." Suara Itachi tiba tiba terdengar. Shisui melepas pelukan dan menoleh. "Ho.. ada tamu, toh."

Disana berdiri Naruto yang merengut kesal pada Shisui. Sepertinya ia melihat ketika Uchiha sulung itu memeluk incerannya.

"Naruto, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Itachi yang dipaksa masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Ia sudah hampir telat untuk janjian dengan Kyuubi.

"Untuk menagih persyaratan Sasuke." Jawab Naruto kesal. Mendekati Sasuke yang masih dirangkul Shisui.

"Ara.. ara... ternyata Sasukoi sudah dapat pasangan. Aaah.. aku sendiri deh." Shisui mendengus dengan sinis. Menatap Naruto yang dengan sok berani mendekatinya.

"Ck, persyaratan konyol. Kau memang mau mengajakku kemana, huh?" celetuk Sasuke dengan wajah bete.

"Ng.. nggak tahu sih, aku kan belum lama pindah ke kota ini." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Cih, Dobe."

"Apa?! Kau Teme! Kan sudah janji untuk ken—"

"Hentikan berantem kalian!" sela Itachi dingin, ia menoleh pada sang pirang, "Naruto, Kyuubi sudah berangkat ke kampus?"

"Hm.. dari pagi waktu keluar kamar nggak lihat dia. Waktu mau berangkat kesini, aku lihat mobilnya masih digarasi. Kemungkinan besar masih dikamar."

Itachi mendesah. Ia merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil HP.

"Tersambung. Tapi nggak diangkat."

Naruto menyanggah kepala dengan kedua tangannya. "Berarti masih tidur..." bibirnya sekita berubah menjadi angka tiga.

"Nggak mungkin." Sasuke menerka. "Kurasa ia sudah berangkat. Kakak cepat ke kampus."

"Eh?" Ujar Itachi dan Naruto berjamaah.

"Ke kampus sekarang! Aku punya firasat Namikaze-san sudah disana!" Sasuke ngotot, ia beranjak menuju kamarya dan kembali lagi dengan jaket jins dan topi biru. "Aku ikut. Entah kenapa firasatku buruk."

Naruto mendekati Sasuke. "Maksudmu..." belum selesai pemuda Uzumaki itu berbicara, Itachi sudah bergegas pergi keluar rumah. Sasuke juga mengikuti.

"Chee.. tunggu aku, Sasuke!" Naruto ikutan pergi dari kediaman Uchiha. Kali ini benar benar tinggal Shisui sendiri.

Uchiha yang malang...

=:=

"Sasuke! Kau tak apa apa?" Itachi berujar pelan pada adiknya. Mereka sedang menaiki kereta dan sialnya penuh. Kampus Itachi berada di distrik X yang lumayan jauh jika ditempuh hanya dengan sepeda. Naas untuk Naruto yang terdorong dorong.

"Apa kereta di Konoha ini selalu penuh ya? Menyebalkan!" dengusnya. Itachi berdecak. "Kau cukup menghalau orang orang untuk tidak menabrak Sasuke."

"Ini sudah kulakukan, Itachi-san!"

Sasuke disana hanya diam. Sebenarnya waktu sang kakak mengajak menggunakan kereta ia ragu. Tapi mau nggak mau karena ia terlanjur bilang ingin ikut.

.

"Sesak?" tanya Itachi begitu turun dari kereta. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sedikit tersenggal mengernyit. "Sasuke, kau... punya asma?"

Tak dijawab. Pemuda raven itu hanya menatap jengah sambil menormalkan nafasnya. Dari stasiun tempat mereka turun hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai ke kampus.

Sambil berjalan, Itachi kembali menekan tombol dial di HPnya untuk menyambung pada sang kekasih.

"_Hallo..." _Terdengar suara parau.

"Kyuubi! Kau dimana? Kau baik baik saja kan?"

"_Taman kampus..."_

"Ada apa dengan suaramu? Hei—"

"_Cepat kesini..."_

Itachi berdecak kemudian menyahut singkat, "Baiklah... tunggu sebentar." Memasukan kembali Handphonenya kemudian berlari, ia tak sadar adiknya dibelakang ditinggal.

"Jalan saja, aku tahu kau masih sesak. Kutemani." Suara Naruto terdengar gentle. Sasuke menoleh padanya. Ah, lebih tepatnya mendongak. Ia menatap tajam.

"Apa apaan sih wajah sok serammu itu." Naruto mendengus geli, "Dengar ya, mau dibuat seram atau sangar, wajahmu tetap kategori cantik bagiku. Ahaha.."

Persimpangan jalan tertera didahi sang raven. "Kau sudah tak bisa membedakan mana cowok dan cewek ya, Dobe?"

"Aaah.. pertanyaanmu susah! Yang jelas, kau itu cantik. Cantik sekaligus ganteng. Gantengnya keren. Kerennya imut. Eh, imut atau manis ya? Ng.. atau lucu?" Naruto mengelus dagu. Sungguh, Itu tampang terkonyol untuk memuji orang.

"Ahahahaha..." Sasuke tertawa.

Perlu ditulis ulang.

**Sasuke tertawa.**

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah untuk menujukkan ekspresinya. Bahkan dengan disuguhi muka Chouji yang gempal ketika melawak dengan bulat merah di kedua pipi seperti dakochan, Sasuke tak akan tertawa. Tapi saat ia melihat wajah Naruto, naluri tertawanya keluar.

"Sa... Sasuke..." Naruto menatap takjub. Wajahnya sudah mendidih dari tadi. Garis garis merah di wajah makin menambah tawa Sasuke. "Do-Dobe..hmm pfh.. Hentikan wajah konyolmu itu!"

Naruto langusung balik badan. Jongkok. Lalu mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Bibirnya merapal kalimat yang tak jelas Sasuke dengar.

"Ada apa dengan mataku? Dia.. Indah. Lucu. Menggemaskan. Tampan. Ini sempurna. Sempurna. Maksimal! Astaga.. calon pengantinku.. astaga.."

Kira kira itulah rapalan Naruto.

"Hoi Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kita susul Nii-san. Kau malah jongkok ditengah jalan! Mau Buang Air?"

Naruto berdiri dan langsung sewot. "Ini gara gara kau tahu! Mana mungkin aku mau beol ditengah jalan! Gara gara tawamu yang indah dan bikin pandanganku bling bling, aku jadi salah tingkah terus jongkok! Kalau nggak gitu, aku kebablasan lalu kau ku cium dan ku—"

"Berisik, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke menempeleng kepala Naruto. Tanpa basa basi ia berjalan cepat menuju kampus kakaknya.

"Mou... dasar gamblang. Nggak usah main asal pukul, kek." Naruto yang menyusul dibelakang Sasuke mendengus. Saat langkah Sasuke berhenti, dirinya juga berhenti. "Kenapa berhen—"

"Diam." Potong Sasuke lirih.

Terlihat Kyuubi disana memeluk Itachi erat sekali. Nggak mau dilepas. Itachi yang dipeluk memasang wajah bingung. Ingin ia mendorong pinggang kekasihnya lalu menangkup wajah innocent Kyuubi untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Naa, Kyuu. Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku? Dilihatin, tahu." Itachi berujar pelan.

"Sebentar... sebentar saja..." suara terdengar lirih. Ketika dirasa tangan yang melingkar di pundaknya bergetar, Itachi panik. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Jangan diam saja, hei! Aku minta maa—"

"Namikaze-san." Suara Sasuke tiba tiba menyertai. "Kau kesini sendiri?"

Masih memeluk Itachi, ia mengangguk.

"Cheee. Aku baru tahu Kyuubi semanja ini. Apa nanti Sasuke juga nggak mau melepas pelukan dariku ya?" celetuk Naruto dengan wajah idiot. Sasuke menginjak kakinya.

"Namikaze-san sendiri kesini menggunakan kendaraan umum?" tanya sang raven kembali. Kyuubi hanya menjawab dengan gumaman lirih. Perlahan melepas pelukannya, dalam hati kesal karena disindir sang adik.

"Jangan jangan... _molester_..?"

Itachi tersentak. Narutopun demikian. Kata itu sudah tak asing bagi mereka. Molester... nama lain dari pelecehan ditempat umum, biasanya ditempat yang sangat ramai dan tak diperhatikan orang sekitar.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Itachi bertanya kencang. Mencengkram pundak Kyuubi. Pemuda pirang itu meringis. "Ittai..."

Itachi tersadar dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi erat. "Kenapa tidak teriak? Kenapa tidak melakukan perlawanan?" masih bertanya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia sudah berjanji tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dirinya saat ia menyatakan cintanya waktu itu. Tidak boleh seorangpun.

"A..aku tidak bisa. Mulutku disekap. Ta...tadi bus penuh sesak dan aku tak bisa bergerak..." Berujar susah payah untuk tidak terisak.

Naruto tertegun. Disampingnya tangan sudah terkepal erat. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya yang manis itu dilecehkan di bus bobrok.

"Kenapa kau tidak naik mobilmu, bodoh! Kau tahu kalau pelecehan itu sedang marak. Apalagi wajahmu itu lumayan!" Naruto menuding Kyuubi dengan sarkas. Meski begitu, niatnya baik.

Kyuubi melepas pelukan Itachi dan langsung menatap sang adik kesal. "Apa maksudmu lumayan! Dan lagi, aku sudah berjanji untuk hidup sederhana! Dan nggak mau naik mobil lagi! Makanya... aku naik... bus.."

Itachi terhenyak ketika ucapan Kyuubi terdengar semakin lirih, wajahnya memerah malu.

"Baka!" Itachi membentak. Tiga detik berikutnya ia terkekeh. "Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Kyuu tetap Kyuubi. Tak perlu memaksakan diri pergi dengan bus sendiri."

Naruto yang melihat pemuda kuliahan itu berbincang mesra menatap iri. Mou... kenapa jadi ngelihatin orang pacaran gini sih. Batinnya galau.

"Sasuke~" pemuda tan itu melirik Sasuke disampingnya. "Katanya mau kencan denganku..." ditekuk wajahnya, lesu.

Sasuke mendesah, menatap Naruto langsung. "Mau kemana?"

"Kesini!" adik Kyuubi itu langsung menarik lengan Sasuke, menjauh dari pasangan pemuda kulihan disana.

"Ck. Mau sampai kapan kau menyeretku, dobe?"

"Chee.. Aku bukan dobe. Namaku Naruto!" ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya tempat ini cukup strategis, tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Batin Naruto senang.

"Naa, Sasuke..." Pemuda itu meraih kedua tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya. Ceritanya mau bersikap romantis. Hanya saja sang raven tak peduli dan memandang dengan malas.

"Hn,"

Urat marah muncul pada sang pirang. "KENAPA WAJAHMU MENYEBALKAN BEGITU, SIH!? Aku mau menyatakan cinta, nih!"

"Kau berharap aku lumer karna ditatap olehmu, begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"Hm... etto.. yah, nggak juga sih. Seenggaknya kau lumayan tersanjung gitu..." Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, canggung.

"Dengan caramu yang seperti tadi nggak akan bisa. Kalau kau mau tahu akan kuberi tahu sudah berapa kali aku ditembak orang."

"Cheee! Memang berapa kali, teme!?"

"Dua puluh enam kali. Sepuluh kali oleh cowok, sisanya perempuan. Ditambah kau, jadi dua puluh tujuh kali. " Ujarnya dengan ringan. Tidak ada unsur sombong sebenarnya. Hanya saja terdengar menjengkelkan bagi Naruto. Pemuda berkulit karamel kenyal itu mangap lebar banget.

"Astaga.. aku salah suka pada orang."

"Hn, kau menyesal menyukaiku, dobe?"

"TEME! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dobe!" perempatan jalan berkedut didahinya. Sebal.

"Ck, kau cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri untuk menyukaiku, nggak usah sok romantis." Sasuke berjalan keluar dari area kampus, entah menuju kemana yang jelas menapak pada jalanan dengan pohon dikanan dan kiri. Kemudian menoleh pada Naruto yang masih ditempat, seperti melihat takjub. "Naa, Naruto. Aku sudah bosan dengan cara menyatakan cinta yang seperti itu saja. Ada cara lain?"

"HEEE!?" Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Nandemonai."

"Chee... Aku kaget waktu kau bilang dua puluh enam kali. Yah.. nggak heran sih, kau rupawan." Ujar Naruto lesu.

"Memangnya kau nggak laku?"

"Kurang ajar," Sang Uzumaki monyong lima inci. "Bukan berarti nggak ada yang suka padaku. Aku pernah ditembak waktu SD. Cewek... namanya Shion. Tapi yah, entah kenapa aku lebih tertarik dengan laki laki. Waktu itu bagiku perempuan membosankan. Tapi aku nggak punya teman yang benar benar akrab untuk dijadikan teman spesial karena sering pindah pindah tempat. Eh, tapi waktu di Amerika aku pernah bertemu cowok ganteng! Dan dia adalah idolaku. Ahaha.. tapi sepertinya levelnya terlalu jauh. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari cinta di Jepang dan sudah kutetapkan bahwa itu kau."

Sasuke mendengarkan dalam diam. Biasanya ia risih dengan suara suara cerewet yang memekakan telinga. Tapi Naruto berbeda. Hanya dengar suaranya ia bisa membayangkan apa yang diceritakannya.

"Tapi apa kau juga level tinggi, ya?" gumam Naruto tiba tiba. "Aku sih nggak takut atau menyerah mendapatkanmu. Hanya saja... kata ibuku menyukai seseorang yang sudah sangat dikagumi banyak orang akan susah sekali digapai. Kalau sudah digapai ia hanya memperalat karena merasa dirinya hanya pantas dicintai. Tanpa membalas persaan orang itu." Pandangan sang pirang teralih dari menatap jalan pada Sasuke. "Makanya aku kaget kau sudah ditembak sebanyak itu. Pengalaman cintamu pasti lebih banyak daripada aku."

"Bodoh."

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap.

"Ya. Kau bodoh. Kau pikir cinta itu hanya ada satu?"

"?"

"Cinta itu ada banyak, dobe. Cinta untuk teman, untuk keluarga, untuk guru, untuk benda, untuk hewan, untuk pasangan hidup. Cinta itu banyak. Kau tahu aku yatim piatu dari lahir. Jadi aku tidak tahu hal semacam yang diceritakan ibumu, Tapi yang aku tahu. Semakin kau mencintai seseorang, itu berarti semakin banyak kau dicintai seseorang."

Naruto terkejut. "Itu berarti kau juga juga mencintai dua puluh enam orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu!?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau kubilang ya. Kau mau apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar dan menawan.

"AKU MAU MENYATAKAN CINTA PADAMU. AKU MENCINTAIMU. MENYUKAIMU. MENYAYANGIMU. SANGAT! Dan ini bukan cinta untuk TEMAN! Bukan cinta untuk keluarga, untuk guru, untuk benda, untuk hewan. Apalagi ini bukan cinta untuk seorang pengagum seperti 26 orang itu. TAPI CINTA UNTUK SEORANG KEKASIH!" Pemuda Uzumaki itu berucap lantang. Seirama dengan desir angin lembut yang menggoyang helai raven Sasuke.

"KAU!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "SASUKE UCHIHA! Mulai saat ini, kau kekasihku!"

Lalu Sasuke tersenyum.

"Itu berarti senyum dan tawa indahmu ini milikku, kan?" Naruto mendekat. Menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menjutai dipipi Sasuke pada telinganya. "Kau 'cinta' yang paling utama."

"Hn.."

Saat cicit burung yang mengejek diantara pohon dan gemerisik angin menerbangkan daun kering mengiringi sepasang gundukan pulm kenyal yang saling bersatu... Salah, yang ingin bersatu...

"Aaaa, cukup sampai disitu."

"BUUUH!" Naruto membuka matanya. Bibirnya masih monyong ingin mencium. "KYUUBI BRENGSEEEEEK! LEPASKAN AKU!" pemuda pirang dewasa menarik Naruto dari belakang.

"Ara? Siapa yang kau sebut brengsek?" Itachi menangkup badan sang adik menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kau sembrono sekali. Tidak semudah itu, bodoh." Kyuubi menimpali, menjitak sang adik. "Neji saja pontang panting mendapat restu. Kau mana boleh main asal nyosor."

Naruto merengut dipelukan sang kakak. "LEPASKAN!" gerutunya sebal. "Kalian ini penganggu tahu! Tadi itu momen paling bahagia. KALIAN TEGAAA!"

Sasuke hanya mendesah prihatin melihat Naruto menjerit.

"Kau ingin memiliki Sasuke, kan?" tanya Itachi dingin.

"Tentu saja! Sasuke itu sudah milikku! Kalau saja tadi kami ciuman, aku resmi memiliki Sasuke seumur hidup!"

Itachi menyeringai. "Ya, boleh saja."

"HAH?" Naruto mengerjap. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Lalu ikut memasang wajah sinis dengan sang kakak.

"Ada syaratnya..."

**=:End of Chapter 6:=**

* * *

**Eeeh... udah abis yah? Kesel ga? wkwkw... Na, Minna! Cerita yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. wkwk.. yang menunggu momen NejiGaa... sabar yah. Selesein NaruSasu dulu wkwk. dan untuk chapter selanjutnya saya nggak yakin akan apdet cepet. Karena saya besok mau mudik sampai libur semester 1 berakhir Syala la la la la~ *tariuburubur* Jadi dimohon bersabar untuk chapter 7 dan tetap ikuti cerita ini.  
**

**Salam kecup berdarah :***

**KIWOK**


End file.
